I'm your Light, you're my Hope
by Anthea Viki
Summary: Dans le nouveau monde crée par le défunt dieu Bhunivelze, Lightning tente de vivre heureuse malgré l'absence de Hope qui n'est pas apparu sur Terre en même temps que tout le monde et ça depuis trois ans. Elle devra faire face à de nouveaux sentiments lorsque ce dernier réapparaîtra bien différent du jeune garçon de 14 ans qu'elle avait alors connu sur Cocoon.
1. Résumé

**Résumé**

Dans le nouveau monde crée par le défunt dieu Bhunivelze, Lightning tente de vivre heureuse malgré l'absence de Hope qui n'est pas apparu sur Terre en même temps que tout le monde et ça depuis trois ans. Elle devra faire face à de nouveaux sentiments lorsque ce dernier réapparaîtra bien différent du jeune garçon de 14 ans qu'elle avait alors connu sur Cocoon.

Cette fanfiction se déroule après les événements du jeu Lightning et prend en compte tous les événements survenus dans Final Fantasy XIII et XIII-2. Elle se déroule sur Terre, en France mais avec des noms de villes modifiés car c'est un monde nouveau qui a à peine trois ans.

Lightning a 21 ans à la fin de la série et 24 ans au début de cette histoire. Tous les personnages de la série prennent trois ans en plus sauf Hope. Hope quant à lui a "physiquement" 27 ans au début de l'histoire car il avait 27 ans à Academia avant la mort d'Etro et avant de ne plus vieillir.

* physiquement car en réalité Hope a 1014 à cause de ses voyages dans le temps et de son immortalité sur Nova Chrysalia.

/!\ "Tous droits réservés" mais seulement pour l'univers et les personnages que j'ai créé, les personnages originaux de FFXIII appartiennent avant tout à Square Enix /!\

 _Fanfiction écrite et publié par moi-même (Anthea_Viki) sur Wattpad le 30 janvier 2018 - fin de publication le 3 mars 2018_


	2. Chapitre 1 - We'll be together

_Nous serons ensemble._

Le léger balancement du train l'a berce tranquillement et les rayons du soleil réchauffe sa peau en cet agréable mois de juillet. Lightning Farron pose sa tête contre la vitre et admire le paysage du sud de la France. Il lui rappelle les grandes étendues des Terres sauvages mais en beaucoup plus fleurie et chaleureux. Elle aperçoit rapidement des mouettes et se réjouit d'avance de poser ses pieds sur le sable chaud.

 _Si seulement il était là._

Lightning, qui avait décidé en arrivant sur « Terre » d'accepter ce qu'elle avait toujours rejeté, ce que Lumina lui avait rappelé : son identité, Claire Farron. Mais à son arrivée et après avoir retrouvé ses vieux amis il lui manquait toujours quelque chose, quelqu'un qui légitimait qu'elle retrouve cette identité perdue, quelqu'un qui avait créé un vide en elle pendant trois ans : Hope Estheim.

Toutes les âmes sauvées avaient conservés leurs souvenirs de l'ancien monde de Bhunivelze et la petite équipe avait obtenu le statut d'héros, de sauveurs de l'humanité et Lightning étant la plus récompensée, avait obtenu le titre de « grande guerrière » en référence à ses nombreux combats et ses exploits pour sauver les âmes de l'ancien monde. La seule chose qui venait ternir le tableau était l'absence de Hope. « Le veilleur », « l'ancien leader de Nova Chrysalia », « le génie d'Academia », autant de noms mélioratifs pour celui ayant aidé le façonnement de l'ancien monde et la création du nouveau.

Tous, Lightning, Serah, Snow, Vanille, Fang, Noel, Yeul, Sazh et Dajh (et même Piou le bébé chocobo) étaient tous arrivé au même endroit : en France. Il n'avait malheureusement pas pu se réjouir à cause de la disparition de leur compagnon mais avait du peu à peu reprendre le cours de leurs nouvelles vies.

Sazh a créé son propre service de livraison, Noel et Yeul sont partis explorer le nouveau monde, Fang et Vanille ont décidé quant à elle de faire des études à la capitale, Snow dirige le bar du NORA avec son groupe et Serah est professeur dans une école primaire (et est la maîtresse de Dajh). Lightning, elle, aussi surprenant que ce soit, était devenu l'espace d'une saison la première égérie de la nouvelle marque Louis Vuitton.

Pourquoi une femme comme elle avait-elle accepté ? Tout d'abord pour l'argent, elle était une célébrité dans ce nouveau monde mais avait besoin d'argent pour sillonner le pays à la recherche d'Hope. Ensuite c'était pour se faire remarquer, au cas où il était réapparu plus loin dans le pays.

 _*tududu*_ « Arrivé en gare de Blanc-Château » _*tududu*_

Lightning saisie sa valise marron et sors du train pour arriver sur le quai de la gare de Blanc-Château. Le vent vient caresser ses cheveux roses et soulever doucement sa longue et légère veste blanche. Elle regarde la route déserte s'étendre devant elle et l'absence de nuage dans le ciel bleu. Elle repense encore à Hope, elle n'a pas perdu espoir, jamais.

« Je sais seulement que bientôt nous serons ensemble ».

— Light !

Un klaxon retentit, une silhouette féminine apparait devant elle. Serah, sa sœur bien aimée. Cette dernière lui saute joyeusement au cou et l'a serre fort. Lightning n'est toujours pas habitué à ces nombreuses marques d'affections depuis la défaite de Bhunivelze et le retour de ses émotions.

— Tu m'as manqué Light ! dit sa sœur. Tu devrais venir plus souvent à Riveblanche. La plage ressemble presque à celle de Bodhum maintenant qu'elle est aménagée !

— Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Serah.

 _*Tut tut tuuuuut*_

Elles se retournent toutes les deux vers la voiture noire qui klaxonne. Snow agite son bras par la fenêtre, leur faisant signe de se dépêcher.

— Ton mari n'a pas changé.

Serah rigole et attrape le bras de Lightning pour l'emmener à la voiture. En arrivant au niveau de la fenêtre baissée, Snow lui fait un large sourire.

— Hey sis ! lui lance Snow en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Dépêche-toi, on a du monde qui nous attend !

Light lui réponds avec une tape sur la tête et pose sa valise sur la banquette arrière à côté d'elle.

— Bienvenue à la maison !

[...]

Le soleil se couche sur la plage de Riveblanche et l'alcool coule à flot dans le bar du NORA. Le mot NORA est l'acronyme de « Nulles Obligations, Règles ou Autorité », le bar et le petit groupe portait bien son nom. Cela a été un miracle de retrouver Gadot, Lebreau, Maqui et Yuj dans ce nouveau monde, aucune âme ayant disparu avant la mort d'Etro n'avait pu réapparaître sur Terre. Lightning ne savait expliquer comment cela avait pu être possible... peut-être une faveur d'Etro avant sa mort ? Qui sait. Mais après ce miracle elle avait cherché si les parents de Hope avaient connu le même sort, en vain.

 _Hope..._

Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui en ce moment. Elle gardait espoir mais cet espoir s'amenuisait au fil du temps et cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'ils étaient apparus sur Terre. Il lui manquait, lui qui l'avait guidé, qui lui avait appris à faire confiance à nouveau, qui l'avait sauvé du destin de déesse du chaos. Celui qu'elle considérait comme son « petit frère ».

— Light !

Sa sœur la rejoint sur la terrasse du bar pour observer le coucher de soleil.

— C'est magnifique, ponctue-t-elle.

Serah se tourne vers Light qui ne dit rien et semble ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague. Elle connaissait parfaitement sa grande-sœur et savait exactement à quoi, ou plutôt à qui elle pensait.

— On va le retrouver Light.

— J'espère...

— Ça fera trois ans demain que la Terre est notre nouveau monde ! Des célébrations seront organisées dans tous les pays et ici on a déjà commencé à préparer des choses sur la plage.

— Je n'ai pas le cœur à faire la fête, Serah.

— Allez ! En plus tout le monde sera là ! Fang, Vanille, Sazh, Dajh et même Noel et Yeul reviennent exprès pour ça !

— Pas tout le monde...

Lightning laisse sa sœur seule et sort du bar pour marcher vers le ponton d'amarrage pas très loin du bar.

Elle arrivait à tenir sa promesse d'une vie meilleure, d'une vie heureuse, mais penser à Hope lui serrait le cœur et lui faisait prendre conscience qu'elle était vide, qu'il lui manquait une part essentielle d'elle.

Elle s'approche du bord et regarde la mer paisible et coloré d'orange. Elle sert d'une main son collier, souvenir de son rôle de « Libératrice », et ferme les yeux.

 _Je souhaite revoir Hope. Qu'il revienne vers nous et que l'on soit enfin tous réunit._

Son murmure disparait en même temps que les derniers rayons de soleil.

[...]

— Light ! Serah ! Snow !

Vanille courre jusqu'à nous et nous prend les mains. Fang, derrière elle, rigole à gorge déployé. Noel et Yeul quant à eux se font plus discrets mais affichent de franc sourire. Sazh arrive avec la petite boule d'énergie qu'est Dajh qui court jusque dans les bras de Serah.

— Tous au bar NORA ! déclare vivement Snow. Tournée du patron !

Tout le monde s'exclame en cœur avant de prendre la route direction la plage de Riveblanche.

Les pieds dans le sable chaud, les guirlandes lumineuses, les petits feux d'artifices et la musique donnent des airs de Bodhum à la plage de Riveblanche. La troupe est assise sur plusieurs tables posées dans le sable et oscille entre la piste de danse et le bar. Il y a foule ce soir-là pour fêter l'anniversaire du nouveau monde, de la fin de Bhunivelze.

— Hope est connu partout dans le monde Light, dit Noel en buvant une gorgée de sa bière, comme nous tous. On a beau parlé de lui, personne ne la vue ailleurs.

Yeul approuve timidement pendant que Lightning expire de déception.

— Nous...-nous allons continuer à chercher ! bégaye Yeul visiblement toujours intimidé par l'aura que dégage Lightning.

— D'accord.

Dajh s'approche de Yeul et lui tire un peu sur sa robe pour attirer son attention. Il lui fait son mignon petit sourire et lui montre la piste de danse. Elle lui prend timidement la main et l'accompagne laissant Noel et Lightning seuls.

— Tu sais que l'on fait notre maximum Light, mais il faut que tu penses à autre chose ce soir ! Essaye de te détendre un peu !

— Il a raison Light ! s'exclame Fang en les rejoignant. Noel, tu devrais aller rejoindre ta copine, elle a l'air d'être gêné avec les enfants.

Après le départ de Noel, Fang dépose une bière devant Lightning qui ne se fait pas prier pour la boire.

— Alors ? Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ?

— Comment ça ?

— Un homme ou une femme ? Quelqu'un avec qui tu passes tes soirées et week-end à la capitale. La dernière fois que l'on t'a vu avec Vanille, tu te faisais draguer par un photographe de chez Vuitton non ? Il ne t'a pas plu ?

— Je ne m'intéresse pas à ça, dit-elle en buvant une grande gorgée. J'aime passer mes soirées et week-end à lire, regarder des films, sortir boire un verre,...

— Seule. Light, quand on n'est pas là tu es toujours seule. Ça fait trois ans que l'on est dans le nouveau monde et tu as quoi ? 24 ans ? Et tu n'as jamais eu de relation, tu n'as jamais aimé en 24 ans !

— Je vous aime vous ! réplique-t-elle. Mes amis, ma famille !

— Je t'avoue que c'est émouvant et surement l'alcool qui te fait dire ça en public mais je te parle d'un autre type d'amour Light.

Elle lui tapote l'épaule et la laisse seule dans ses pensées.

 _L'amour ? Bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est, j'ai vécu quelques mois chez Serah et Snow pour en être dégoûté. L'amour c'est mielleux et ça nous rend comme Snow, impulsif et stupide._

Elle se lève et s'éloigne un peu de la foule. Elle s'assoit sur un rondin de bois un peu surélevé et fini sa bière. Elle observe de loin ses amis, tous joyeux, tous heureux et soupire. Pas un soupire mélancolique mais un soupir de soulagement : ils ont réussi à braver tous les obstacles pour arriver à vivre ces moments de bonheur.

 _*boom boombooom boom*_

Le feu d'artifice de Riveblanche pour célébrer la 3ème année terrestre. Un feu d'artifice rappelant celui de Bodhum, la veille du jour où tout à changer pour eux. Lightning, placé en hauteur, ne rate pas une miette du magnifique spectacle. C'est moins impressionnant qu'à la capitale mais c'est beaucoup plus beau.

Soudain, elle remarque un des feux retombé dans la mer sans exploser.

 _Étrange..._

Elle relève la tête pour continuer d'observer le spectacle mais son instinct ramène ses yeux vers la mer. La lueur bleu-vert du feu d'artifice raté peine à s'éteindre au contact de l'eau, ce qui rend la situation de plus en plus étrange. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué ce phénomène et pour qu'il n'y ait pas de danger, en tant qu'ex-soldat, Lightning se lève et court vers la lueur se rapprochant de la rive. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre le ponton, la lueur s'était éteinte.

La lumière des feux d'artifices s'intensifiant, elle put observer un peu mieux la mer et aperçu une forme s'agiter dans l'eau et se rapprocher de la rive.

Quelqu'un qui a décidé de s'offrir une baignade pendant le feu d'artifice ?

Elle quitte le ponton et rejoint la personne semblant à bout de souffle sur la plage. La luminosité étant retombée d'un coup et elle ne put déterminer à qui elle s'adressait.

— Est-ce que vous allez bien ? dit-elle en s'approchant de la personne.

— _*kof kof*_ Je... ne sais pas.

Un énorme feu d'artifice vint éclairer le ciel comme jamais et permis à Lightning d'observer l'homme devant elle. Grand, un peu plus vieux qu'elle, habits débraillés, peau claire, yeux verts, cheveux d'argent...

 _Cheveux d'argent ?_

— ...Hope ?

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

Bonjour à ! Ici Anthéa Viki qui publie pour la première fois sur ! C'est ici que j'avais commencé à lire des fanfic sur mon couple préféré Hope/Light et j'ai donc créer cette histoire que j'ai publié avant sur Wattpad. Elle a eu un petit succès et je me suis dit que c'était bête de ne pas la partager ici alors que c'est THE PLACE TO BE pour les fanfictions :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours 3


	3. Chapitre 2 - You've changed

_[Les passages avec le point de vue de Hope seront signalés par des "..." au début et à la fin de chaque partie]_

\- ...Hope ?

Le jeune homme ne répond pas et s'évanouit. Lightning le rattrape avant qu'il tombe sur le sable et sort son téléphone afin de prévenir ses amis.

Le lendemain après-midi, dans la maison de Serah et Snow, toute la bande est réunie dans la salle à manger en train d'attendre le réveil de Hope.

Sereins, excités, heureux de retrouver leur ami mais seule Lightning était perturbée par son retour. Elle qui l'avait tant désiré n'en revenait toujours pas : Hope avait changé.

Il avait son physique de 14 ans lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'Arche mais elle n'avait pas pu le voir avec son âge réel lorsqu'il dirigeait Academia et qu'il avait 27 ans. Les rôles s'étaient inversés et il était désormais plus vieux qu'elle, il n'y avait maintenant que trois ans de différence entre eux. C'était étrangement perturbant pour elle qui l'avait toujours considéré comme son petit frère.

\- La fièvre est retombée, déclare Serah en descendant les escaliers. Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

Ils expirent tous de soulagement. Lightning se leva pour aller prendre l'air dans le jardin lorsqu'elle reçut un appel :

\- Mademoiselle Farron ? Lucius Storm à l'appareil. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Le photographe chez Louis Vuitton.

\- Ah oui. Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?

\- Je suis un acharné lorsqu'il s'agit d'une belle femme ! Vous ne m'avez pas donné de réponse concernant ma demande de rendez-vous.

\- Je vous ai dit que je ne sortais pas du cadre professionnel.

\- Que diriez-vous d'un rendez-vous « purement professionnel » ? Le musée de New Academia organise une exposition sur les événements de Nova Chrysalia et notre styliste a réussi à reproduire les vêtements que vous portiez lorsque vous étiez la Libératrice ainsi que votre ancien uniforme de soldat. Si c'était possible de faire quelques photos de vous dans ces tenues de combat, ça donnerait une visibilité mondiale à l'exposition.

\- Hum... C'est vrai qu'il est important que la population se souvienne de son passé et des sacrifices de cette époque. C'est entendu, je vous retrouverai lors de mon retour à la capitale. Un rendez-vous « exclusivement professionnel ».

\- Bien sûr mademoiselle Farron. A bientôt !

...

Où suis-je ?

Il se redressa sur ses avant-bras et observa son environnement. Une chambre embaumant la rose, peu de mobilier dont une armoire en bois et un petit bureau, ainsi qu'une porte entre-ouverte menant à une petite salle d'eau. Il posa ses pieds sur le parquet et se sentit défaillir mais se rattrapa à la rambarde du lit. Il marcha jusqu'au lavabo et ouvrit le robinet pour se rafraichir le visage. Il releva la tête et sursauta en croisant son regard. Il passa ses doigts sur ses paupières et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

 _J'ai de nouveau 27 ans_.

Hope venait de retrouver son physique d'origine, celui qu'il avait avant que Bhunivelze le retire du monde et se serve de son corps de 14 ans. Les mêmes yeux bleu vert, les mêmes cheveux argentés, la même carrure. Il sort de la salle d'eau et avance jusqu'au bureau où il trouve un pull noir et un pantalon trop grand pour lui accompagné d'une ceinture. Il enfile le tout en enlevant les habits débraillés qu'il portait. Hope remarque à côté du bureau une valise marron d'où semble provenir l'odeur de rose et est tenté de l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par des rires venant du rez-de-chaussée.

Ce dernier descend les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et arrive dans un grand salon rempli de tous ces compagnons. Ils les observent tous, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé ses amis, sa famille, lorsque Serah remarque sa présence et crie son prénom. Ils se tournent tous alors vers lui, avec chacun de grands sourires et attendant les premiers mots de ce dernier.

\- ...Où est Light ?

Ils semblent tous légèrement surpris mais soulagés et tournent leur tête vers la fenêtre menant au jardin. Lightning arrive pile à ce moment-là en raccrochant son téléphone et s'arrête net en voyant Hope.

Hope court jusqu'à elle et la prend dans ses bras.

...

Lightning, les yeux grands ouverts lâche son téléphone par terre par surprise.

 _Hope est là. Il est vraiment là. Je sens sa chaleur, son odeur._

Elle lui rend son étreinte en le serrant encore plus fort. Des larmes de joie commencent à couler de ses yeux fermés.

\- Light... murmure Hope dans son oreille.

Un simple mot qui l'a fit frissonner. Son cœur rata un battement mais elle mit ça sur le compte du grand soulagement qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Hope relâcha son emprise et lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit.

\- C'est rare de voir Sis pleurer et sourire à la fois ! s'écria Snow.

Elle se tourna vers le groupe et s'éloigna brusquement de Hope en se rendant compte de la situation embarrassante : elle venait de faire preuve d'affection devant tout le monde, ce qui la gênait au plus haut point.

Le groupe se mit à rire à la vue de ses joues rougies. Ils se levèrent tous tour à tour pour saluer chaudement le nouveau venu. Hope frotta les cheveux de Dajh avant de s'arrêter et de regarder tout le monde.

\- C'est moi ou Dajh a soudainement grandi ?

\- Hope, commence Serah, Dajh a 9 ans maintenant.

Il se tourne vers chacun de ses amis en les détaillants et semble de plus en plus perturbé. Snow met fin à ses questionnements silencieux.

\- Toutes les âmes de l'ancien monde sont arrivées sur Terre il y a trois ans. Tu es le dernier à être arrivé i peine quelques heures.

\- On t'a cherché partout, poursuit Noel, on t'a attendu pendant trois ans.

Hope se masse les tempes, histoire d'assimiler les informations.

\- Pourquoi as-tu autant changé ? l'interrompt Lightning.

\- Le « moi » de l'Arche était bien présent mais mon corps était calibré afin d'être le réceptacle de Bhunivelze. Ce n'était pas mon corps d'origine.

\- Tu as l'air trop différent.

Il tique sur cette dernière phrase de Lightning et la regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment ça « trop différent » ? Tu n'aimes pas le moi actuel ? Tu préfères le gamin de 14 ans ?

\- Ça fait juste bizarre, c'est tout. Et oui, j'ai l'habitude de celui que tu étais à 14 ans, contrairement aux autres je ne t'ai pas connu autrement.

L'atmosphère devient tendue entre eux. Leurs amis ne disent rien par peur d'envenimer la situation.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir grandi, d'avoir mûrit ! Finalement j'aurai dû rester le même.

\- Peut-être bien, conclut Lightning avant de sortir du salon en claquant la porte.

Elle s'adosse à la porte de sa chambre, celle où Hope se reposait. Elle s'allonge sur le lit.

 _Mes draps sentent son odeur. Une légère odeur de menthe..._

Pourquoi s'était-elle mise en colère contre lui alors qu'il venait à peine d'apprendre qu'il avait trois ans de retard ? Parce qu'elle lui en voulait involontairement mais surtout parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait ressenti à son contact. Avant, la seule étreinte qu'ils avaient eue à Palumpolum était rassurante. Maintenant, leur étreinte, en plus d'être rassurante était emplie d'autres choses, d'un sentiment que Lightning n'arrivait pas à définir. Et ces nouveaux sentiments perturbaient la vision qu'elle avait de Hope, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas.

...

 _Light..._

Il s'était battu pour la revoir, il avait traversé le temps et l'espace, il avait attendu pendant des centaines d'années et lorsqu'ils étaient enfin réunis, elle l'avait accepté pour mieux le rejeter. Son apparence, ses changements l'avaient trop perturbée et cela l'avait énervé et blessé. Ce n'était pas de sa faute d'être en retard de trois ans mais elle était la seule qui semblait lui en vouloir.

Elle, celle qu'il aimait. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle à 14 ans mais avait préféré voir ça comme une relation « petit-frère/grande-sœur ». Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, sans elle et sans ses amis qui avaient pu traverser le temps sans lui, il comprenait enfin ses sentiments pour elle. Il n'avait eu de cesse de s'améliorer, de briller dans ses études et de finalement trouver un moyen de parcourir le temps pour retrouver ses amis mais surtout pour elle, pour la délivrer de son sort.

 _Est-ce qu'elle finira par m'accepter ?_

...

[...]

Lightning resta enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain, ratant le repas du soir avec tout le monde. Le lendemain matin, jour du départ de Fang et Vanille devant reprendre les cours à l'université de New Academia, elle fit l'effort de se lever pour aller leur dire au revoir. Elle arriva dans le salon en saluant tout le monde et constata que Hope était absent.

\- Light ! s'écria Vanille. Ça va ? Tu nous as manqué hier soir...

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, poursuit Fang, on va se revoir rapidement à la capitale lorsque tu auras fini tes vacances.

\- Je voulais être polie.

Vanille lui fit une longue étreinte et Fang lui tapa l'épaule. Light chercha ensuite Hope du regard.

\- Il est déjà en voiture, intervient Serah ayant capté le regard de sa sœur.

\- En voiture ?

\- Il rentre avec nous ! répond Vanille. Il veut se familiariser le plus rapidement possible à son environnement.

\- Je vois.

Vanille et Fang prirent leurs valises et les posèrent dans la voiture de Snow. Lightning alla à la rencontre de ce dernier déjà installé au volant et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Hope, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

\- Fais attention sur la route tête brûlée.

— T'inquiète pas Sis ! Tout est prêt ? On y va !

Le moteur démarra mais Light ne quitta pas des yeux la silhouette de Hope. Elle voulait se faire pardonner de sa réaction excessive, lui dire qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle voulait apprendre à connaitre le nouveau Hope mais il était trop tard, la voiture filait déjà à travers les champs de coquelicots.

 _A mon retour à New Academia, je lui parlerai. Je l'ai attendu trois ans, je peux encore attendre un peu..._

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 2**


	4. Chapitre 3 - I'm sorry

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour de Hope. Son retour fût relayé partout dans le monde et la capitale, New Academia, célébra sa venue pendant quelques jours. « Le génie d'Academia », le leader de l'ancien monde avait manqué au nouveau monde. Son savoir en matière de technologie avait inspiré les nouveaux ingénieurs de la Terre et son leadership les dirigeants des nouveaux gouvernements : il était devenu un symbole, ce qui était compréhensible pour l'ancienne personnalité la plus appréciée d'Academia. On lui avait tout de suite proposé du travail dans tous les domaines mais il décida se tourner vers les nouvelles technologies, laissant la politique à son amie Fang suivant des études en géopolitique.

Lightning suivait ses péripéties de loin, grâce aux journaux, elle n'avait pas encore renoué contact avec lui malgré le fait que Hope lui manquait terriblement. Séparé pendant des siècles par le destin puis séparé par une simple dispute.

 _C'est ridicule. J'ai agi comme une enfant, comme Claire l'aurait fait. J'ai retrouvé cette part de moi-même mais je n'arrive toujours pas à l'accepter._

Elle reposa le journal qu'elle lisait et s'avança vers la fenêtre de son salon épuré.

La vie à New Academia était intéressante, c'était la capitale mondiale et elle réunissait tout ce qu'il fallait pour vivre une vie confortable et palpitante. Et pourtant Lightning en profitait à peine depuis trois ans. Elle était restée seule et même si elle arrivait à passer beaucoup de temps avec Vanille et Fang, elle passait ses soirées à regarder l'agitation de la ville par sa fenêtre, une tasse de thé à la main.

 _Peut-être qu'il est temps de vivre ?_

Son téléphone sonne : Lucius de la maison Vuitton. Elle décroche, échange quelques banalités et convient d'un rendez-vous le lendemain pour le shooting photo de l'exposition "Nova Chrysalia".

 _Ça me videra la tête._

[...]

\- Mademoiselle Farron ! s'écrit Lucius en arrivant vers elle. Bienvenue dans le Salon Palamecia ! C'est ici que l'on fera les photos.

Lucius appelle le styliste qui entraîne Lightning à part pour lui montrer les tenues qu'il a recréé. Quelques minutes après, Lightning se retrouve habillée de son ancien uniforme de la Garde Civile, uniforme reproduit à la perfection. Le styliste lui remet une « fausse » arme pour plus de réalisme.

Ce n'est pas ma pistolame mais c'est tout de même réaliste.

Le début de la séance se déroule bien. Lucius arrive à la mettre à l'aise ce qui l'a détend un peu.

\- Je crois que je vais garder celle-là, lui montre Lucius.

\- Elle est parfaite, répond une voix masculine dans leurs dos.

Lightning se tourne et reconnait le directeur du musée ainsi que... Hope ?

Le directeur vient lui embrasser les joues et sert la main de Lucius.

\- J'ai pensé que la présence de Monsieur Estheim sur les clichés de la première exposition, au côté de la « Libératrice » serait une bonne idée. Qu'en pensez-vous Lucius ?

\- Très bonne idée monsieur, approuva Lucius tout en détaillant Hope d'un œil curieux. Mais notre styliste Denis n'a rien préparé pour lui...

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut avec moi. J'avais demandé à ce qu'on prépare cette tenue « au cas où ».

Il donne un porte-habit au styliste nommé Denis et fait signe à Hope de le suivre.

Le regard de Lightning et Hope se croise un instant et le temps semble s'arrêter. La revoir dans son ancienne tenue avait provoqué un sentiment de nostalgie entre eux et aucune parole n'étaient nécessaires entre eux pour comprendre cela.

Hope revient quelques minutes après dans son uniforme de directeur d'Academia.

\- C'est vraiment du bon travail, dit-il au styliste. Pourrai-je garder la cravate ? Je suis un peu nostalgique.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur Estheim ! Je vous l'offre !

Il se place devant le décor et prend la pose pour l'objectif.

Lightning observe la scène un peu à l'écart

Il a de l'allure... Pas étonnant qu'il fût élu « personnalité la plus inspirante ».

Elle se rendait peu à peu compte des changements de Hope. Autrefois sensible et fragile garçon de 14 ans, il était devenu grâce à la compagnie de Lightning un garçon plus mûr contrôlant ses émotions et avec l'âge et l'expérience en plus, un homme confiant, brillant et admiré de tous.

J'ai été stupide de dire que je regrettais le « Hope du passé ». Ça a dû le blesser vu tous les efforts qu'il a accompli pour nous aider, nous rejoindre... me guider.

\- Mademoiselle Farron ? l'interpelle le directeur du musée. Une petite photo en compagnie de Monsieur Estheim ?

\- ...Oui bien sûr.

Dos à lui, elle essaie d'avoir l'air de la Lightning de l'époque, celle qui était froide et non-souriante

\- Détends-toi Light, lui chuchote Hope. Qui veux-tu intimider ? Il n'y a pas d'ennemi.

\- Chut !

\- J'ai vu tes photos pour Louis Vuitton. Essaie d'avoir la même expression parce que là je n'ai beau pas te voir, je sens que n'a pas l'air amical.

Lightning se déride un peu à ses mots et aborde une expression plus sereine.

\- Ah parfait ! s'écrie Lucius. Gardez cette expression !

Après deux-trois photos ensemble, ils décident de souffler un peu le temps que le décor change. Hope se tourne vers Lightning et lui sourit.

\- Ça fait longtemps, dit-il.

\- Oui...

Aucun des deux n'ose aborder le sujet mais c'est finalement Lightning qui se lance.

\- Pardon pour l'autre fois. Je n'aurai pas dû dire ce genre de choses, surtout après les révélations que l'on venait de te faire.

\- Je m'excuse aussi Light, j'aurai dû essayer de te comprendre.

\- Non ! C'est moi qui suis en tort ! C'est normal que tu aies changé, on a tous changé. Moi la première. Peut-être qu'être au service de Bhunivelze, sans émotions, nous a remués plus que prévu.

Hope lui fait un franc sourire.

\- Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est la première fois que je dois pencher la tête pour te parler.

\- C'est vrai que tu es plus grand maintenant. Arrête-toi de grandir ou je vais finir par me tordre le cou !

Ils rigolent joyeusement ensemble.

*click*

Un flash les surprend. Le directeur du musée tient l'appareil photo de Lucius dans ses mains et regarde son cliché.

\- Désolé mais une scène comme cela valait d'être prise en photo.

Légèrement gêné tout comme Lightning, Hope regarde son téléphone et annonce à tout le monde qu'il doit partir maintenant car il a un rendez-vous professionnel. Il sert la main de toute l'équipe avant de s'approcher de Lightning.

\- Tiens, mon numéro, dit-il en lui donnant sa carte de visite. Cette fois-ci n'attendons plus des siècles pour nous revoir.

Lightning cache sa gêne jusqu'à son départ.

Il a vraiment beaucoup changé... et finalement ça ne me déplaît pas trop.

\- Mademoiselle Farron ? On a encore d'autres tenues et d'autres photos à faire !

\- J'arrive.

[...]

\- On pourrait aller boire un verre ensemble ?

Lightning se tourne vers Lucius en haussant les sourcils. La longue journée de shooting venait de se terminer et elle n'avait qu'une envie, se détendre.

\- Je dois déjà rejoindre des amies.

\- Je peux vous accompagner ? C'est bien Oerba Fang et Vanille ? J'ai pris quelques clichés d'elles il y a quelques jours.

\- ...D'accord.

Lucius était agréable à regarder, un grand brun du même âge que Hope avec une barbe naissante et des yeux marron. Elle aurait pu s'intéresser plus à lui mais avait toujours du mal à tisser des liens avec d'autres personnes que son groupe d'amis.

 _Fais un effort Light !_

Le bar se situait en centre-ville mais dans une petite avenue à l'écart de la foule. C'était un endroit tranquille et parfait pour prendre un café ou boire un verre sans se faire trop remarquer. L'endroit était fréquenté par des habitués comme Fang et Vanille et ces dernières, dès qu'elles avaient du temps de libre dans leurs études, essayaient de retrouver Lightning à cet endroit qu'elles surnommaient « notre spot secret ! ».

En arrivant à l'intérieur, Lightning aperçut immédiatement ces amies, toujours à leurs places habituelles. Vanille lui fit signe et elle emmena Lucius, émerveillé par le charme du bar, avec elle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter je suppose, ponctua Lightning en s'asseyant à côté de Fang.

\- On se souvient bien de Lucius, ne t'inquiète pas ! lui réponds Fang avec un clin d'œil.

Lightning lui donne un discret coup de coude que seul Lucius ne voit pas. Ils commandent chacun à boire et échangent des banalités, Vanille parle de ses études et de son désir de s'orienter vers l'enseignement comme Serah, Fang quant à elle parle avec confiance de son avenir politique, elle qui est sûre d'avoir une place au gouvernement grâce à son rôle de leader respecté chez les anciens Monoculus des Dunes de la mort.

\- Et toi Lightning ? l'interroge Lucius. Je peux t'appeler Lightning ? C'est un peu pompeux « mademoiselle Farron ».

\- Vas-y.

\- Tu as des projets ? Des désirs ?

Light se frotte le menton, en pleine réflexion. Elle n'a jamais eu de véritables plans d'avenir en arrivant sur Terre. Le succès lui avait permis d'assurer la promotion de marque, de supporter plusieurs événements et tout cela lui avait permis et lui permettait de vivre confortablement.

\- Autrefois j'étais dans la Garde Civile et j'aurai bien voulu faire un travail dans le même genre mais il n'y a pas autant de danger sur Terre, pas de monstres ou de divinité à vaincre.

\- Tu peux rester dans la mode, dit Vanille, tu as du succès ! La campagne pour Louis Vuitton est restée pendant des mois affichée partout dans les capitales du monde entier !

\- Light n'est pas du genre à se contenter QUE de ça, rajoute Fang.

Lightning sourie légèrement et bois une gorgée de son cocktail.

\- Si tu restes dans le domaine de la mode, nous pourrons retravailler souvent ensemble, déclare Lucius. Ça me plairait beaucoup.

Vanille et Fang s'échange un regard complice sur les derniers mots du photographe mais Lightning semble l'ignorer, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Qu'est-ce que je désire ? Pendant trois ans je n'ai désiré qu'une seule et unique chose : le revoir lui.

— HOPE ! s'écrie Vanille en se levant.

Lightning lève rapidement la tête et croise à nouveau le regard de Hope. Il soutient leur échange en se rapprochant du groupe. Hope déboutonne les deux boutons du haut de sa chemise blanche et s'assoit à l'extrémité de la table. Les yeux de Lightning dévient jusqu'à l'ouverture de sa chemise laissant apercevoir sa peau puis reviennent soutenir le regard d'Hope qui sourit malicieusement après avoir remarqué le geste de Lightning. Cette dernière détourne les yeux vers son cocktail en rougissant.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 3**


	5. Chapitre 4 - You embarrasse me

**...**

— Tu en as mis du temps pour venir Hope ! s'écrit Vanille. Je t'ai bien envoyé la bonne adresse non ?

— Mon rendez-vous c'est un peu éternisé.

Hope quitte enfin des yeux Lightning visiblement embarrassée. Il réfléchit rapidement à ce qui aurait pu la mettre dans cet état mais pas moyen de trouver. Il finit enfin par remarquer la présence du photographe Lucius.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?_

— Lucius Storm c'est ça ? Merci pour votre travail tout à l'heure.

— Merci à vous d'être passé devant mon objectif monsieur Estheim, lui réponds Lucius. Et merci à Lightning de m'avoir emmené ici, c'est une rare opportunité que d'être en présence de quatre membres du groupe qui a sauvé l'humanité !

Hope tique sur sa dernière phrase.

 _Lightning l'a invitée ?_

Fang remarque le bref changement d'expression de Hope et plisse les yeux en direction de Lightning tout en souriant. Le téléphone de Lucius se met à vibrer, il le regarde et le range dans sa poche avant de finir d'une traite son verre.

— Excusez-moi mais j'ai un contretemps, une séance photo qui vient d'être avancée... C'était un plaisir de partager ce court moment avec vous et j'ai hâte de tous vous revoir lors du vernissage de l'exposition.

Lucius fait la bise à Vanille, Fang et serre la main de Hope. Il s'approche ensuite de Lightning et se penche plus longuement vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose :

— J'espère que l'on se reverra avant tous les deux, « Light ». Vous avez déjà mon numéro.

— C'est « Lightning », répond-elle sur un ton neutre.

Lucius rigole doucement et lui fait la bise avant de partir du bar. Vanille sautille sur le canapé et attrape les mains de Lightning.

— Alooors ?! s'exclame-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ?

— Rien du tout.

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'être « rien du tout » pour lui, ponctue Fang. Il semble très intéressé.

Lightning ne répond rien et son silence rend Hope anxieux.

 _Est-ce qu'elle est intéressée par lui ? C'est vrai qu'il est « pas mal », qu'il semble intéressant et qu'il a l'air passionné mais ce genre d'homme un peu dragueur n'est pas son style... non ?_

— Je lui ai un peu parlé et il semble intéressant, finit-elle par dire.

— Ça a l'air d'être un bon dragueur, fait remarquer Fang. Je pensais que ce genre de type un peu excentrique comme Snow te rebutait ?

— C'est le cas. Mais il est peut-être temps que je change un peu, que j'essaie de nouvelles choses et que je fréquente des gens dont je n'ai pas l'habitude.

— Tu pourrais déjà commencer par fréquenter tes anciens amis, réponds Hope amèrement en portant sa bière à ses lèvres.

Lightning se retourne vers lui, surprise par sa remarque. Elle fronce les sourcils et croise les bras.

— Excuse-moi de vouloir changer.

— C'est marrant parce que c'est exactement ce que tu me reprochais il y a deux semaines, que j'ai changé, que tu voulais retrouver le Hope du passé !

— Pitié Hope ! Je me suis déjà excusée et j'ai eu tords de te dire ça ! Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de vouloir vivre une nouvelle vie dans ce nouveau monde. Ça fait trois ans que ma vie est en stand-by.

— Tu aurais pu en profiter pendant ces trois ans.

— A ton avis, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ? Idiot !

Hope se lève brusquement. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait comme ça, qu'elle le traitait « d'idiot ».

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se prend encore la tête ?_

Lightning l'imite mais prend ses affaires et chuchote un « Je dois y aller » au groupe avant de sortir du bar. Hope se rassoit en s'écroulant sur la banquette et en expirant fort. Fang et Vanille se mettent devant lui et le regarde, gênée par la scène qui vient de se produire.

— Ecoute Hope... commence Vanille. Ça fait trois ans qu'on te cherche et pendant ces trois années c'est Lightning qui a été le plus touché par ton absence. C'est le fait que tu ne sois pas présent dans sa vie qui l'empêchait d'avancer.

— Vanille a raison, rajoute Fang. Light t'a attendue longtemps et en te voyant « changé » elle a d'abord eu peur avant de l'accepter et de commencer à changer elle aussi.

Hope les regarde avec compassion.

— Merci de me l'avoir dit. J'oublie parfois que ça fait déjà trois ans que vous êtes ici et que je viens à peine de débarquer. Je n'aurai pas dû réagir aussi excessivement.

— C'est la jalousie qui t'a fait réagir, répond Fang.

Hope ouvre grand les yeux avant de mettre sa main devant son visage tout en secouant la tête.

— Non, non ! Je ne suis pas jaloux ! C'était juste... une remarque !

Vanille et Fang se regardent puis sourit. Hope, malgré son âge et ce qu'il avait accompli, avait gardé ses faiblesses dont sa vulnérabilité et une part de pudeur. Elles ne disent rien mais comprennent vu sa réaction qu'il était bien amoureux de Lightning, ou du moins qu'il n'était pas indifférent.

 **...**

[...]

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je me dispute avec la seule personne avec qui je suis le plus à l'aise ?_

Lightning avait beau tourner et retourner la conversation dans sa tête, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Hope, lui qui était calme et réfléchi.

Elle souhaitait tellement retrouvé leur complicité d'avant. Une complicité toujours présente avec un simple regard mais toujours bloqué par quelque chose. Hope était celui avec qui elle arrivait à s'entendre le mieux, avec qui elle arrivait à être naturelle et sincère. Celui qui la comprenait le mieux et qui pourtant ne la comprenait pas en ce moment.

 _Peut-être que l'on a besoin de plus de temps ?_

Elle se leva de son lit et s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Le centre-ville était animé le soir et il lui suffisait d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour entendre de la musique au loin. New Academia était un mélange de plusieurs villes de leurs passées mais la ville ayant marqué le plus les architectes de la capitale était celle de Yusnaan, « la Cité des plaisirs », dont l'ambiance festive avait grandement marqué les gens et qui était approximativement reproduite ici, les feux d'artifices et le chaos en moins.

Elle vivait dans un quartier ressemblant beaucoup architecturalement au centre-ville de Luxerion, l'ambiance pesante et religieuse en moins. Un quartier pas très loin du centre-ville et à bonne distance de la gare principale facilitant ses déplacements chez sa sœur dans le sud du pays à Riveblanche.

Soudain, une question se posa dans son esprit.

 _Où est-ce que vit Hope ?_

Ce dernier était arrivé à la capitale avec rien. Vanille et Fang vivant déjà ensemble dans un petit appartement, il n'aurait pas pu les rejoindre. Alors où vivait-il ? Lightning commença à s'inquiéter pour lui et à mesure que les lumières de la ville dansaient au loin à travers sa fenêtre, elle fût prise d'une irrésistible envie de le voir, de savoir s'il allait bien, s'il vivait confortablement.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé avant ? C'est mon rôle de le guider !_

Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone : 3h du matin. Tant pis, il pourrait lui en vouloir une énième fois mais tant qu'elle le voyait elle serait enfin rassurée.

Elle enfila un débardeur noir, un pantalon et une petite veste. L'été apportait son lot d'avantages surtout en termes de température le soir donc l'air doux et légèrement chaud de la nuit lui sied. Elle sortit de son appartement et descendit dans la rue en direction du centre-ville. Elle composa le numéro sur la carte de visite que Hope lui avait donné un peu plus tôt dans la journée en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas éteint son téléphone.

 _Réponds... Réponds !_

Elle se met à courir dans les rues de New Academia et atteint le centre-ville animé. Elle essaie à nouveau de l'appeler et au bout de la 5ème sonnerie, il décroche :

— Allo ?

Le seul son de sa voix la rassurait déjà.

— Hope ? J'entends des bruits derrière toi... Où es-tu ?

— Dehors dans le centre-ville, pourquoi ?

Lightning reconnais la musique jouée derrière Hope, elle devine à l'instinct sa localisation et reprend sa course en lui raccrochant au nez.

Elle court comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis quelques années et malgré son entrainement quotidien, elle commençait à être essoufflée avec toute la distance parcourue.

Elle arrive enfin à l'endroit où le groupe de rue joue trois soirs par semaine. Elle observe les environs avant d'apercevoir Hope, assis un peu plus loin sur le rebord d'une fontaine. Elle reprend sa course et s'arrête devant lui en reprenant son souffle. Hope la regarde avec surprise et incompréhension et c'était logique, elle venait de l'appeler et de le rejoindre à presque 4h du matin.

— Light ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je... J'étais inquiète pour toi.

— Pour moi ? répond-il avec étonnement. Pourquoi ?

— Je...

Lightning cherche ses mots, elle aimerait lui dire que c'est parce qu'elle tient à lui mais n'ose pas. Elle a toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments mais ce côté « Claire Farron » que Lumina lui a rendu aurait pu l'aider à formuler plus rapidement une phrase.

Pas une ni deux, Hope se lève et la prend dans ses bras. Tout d'abord très surprise, elle accepte finalement son étreinte soudaine. Un sentiment de réconfort et de bonheur l'envahie.

— Je suis désolé Light.

— Moi aussi. Encore.

— Je t'ai cherché et attendu pendant tellement de siècle que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu es vraiment là avec moi et que tout ça n'est pas un rêve.

— Je n'ai vécu la même chose que pendant trois ans et regarde comment je suis, dit-elle en rigolant contre son torse.

— C'est ton attitude qui me confirme que je suis bien dans la réalité. Dans les moments d'incertitudes, tu as toujours été ma lumière.

 _Et toi, l'espoir qui me raccrochait à un avenir plus lumineux._

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 4**


	6. Chapitre 5 - I grew up

...

\- Alors, finit par dire Hope en relâchant ses bras de Lightning, pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'à moi à quatre heures du matin ?

\- Je me demandais si tu avais un endroit où dormir.

\- Tu t'es posé la question deux semaines après mon arrivée ?

\- J'ai eu raison de m'inquiéter, regarde, tu es dans la rue à une heure improbable !

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je pensais trop à toi, répondit-il en clignant de l'œil.

Lightning détourne le regard en murmurant un « idiot ! ». Hope voulait, en bon scientifique, mener une expérience avec son amie : il la taquinerait de plus en plus afin d'observer ses réactions et si possible de la faire craquer, que Light tombe amoureuse de lui.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de charmer mais je ferai tout pour que son cœur m'appartienne. Mon amour n'a pas failli pendant des siècles et n'est pas prêt de disparaître... Surtout si elle a toujours l'air aussi belle quand elle est gênée.

\- Je n'ai pas encore d'appartement. On m'a proposé beaucoup d'endroits somptueux où vivre et où je n'aurai rien eu à payer mais j'ai refusé. Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur pour ce que j'ai accompli dans le passé, je dois repartir de zéro comme tout le monde. Donc en ce moment je dors sur le canapé de mon bureau en attendant de trouver un endroit où vivre.

\- Tu as toujours été comme ça, humble et juste. Mais maintenant tu as un travail important où tu es très sollicité et tu te dois d'avoir assez d'heures de sommeil !

Lightning croise les bras devant lui avec son fameux air sérieux et moralisateur. Il se rassoit sur le rebord de la fontaine et elle le suit.

\- ...Et si tu venais vivre avec moi ? déclare-t-elle soudain après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Quoi ? répond-il en se tournant vers elle avec surprise.

\- Tu peux venir vivre chez moi. Mon appartement est assez grand pour deux et j'ai une pièce inutile. Tu restes le temps qu'il te faut et dès que tu penses trouver mieux ailleurs, tu es libre de partir. Qu'en penses-tu ?

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Une occasion en or pour lui qui voulait être le plus proche possible de celle qu'il aime.

 _Est-ce que j'arriverais à ne pas dépasser les limites ? Est-ce que la voir tous les jours ne sera pas trop tentant ?_

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, dit Lightning en voyant l'hésitation de Hope. C'est juste pour te dépanner, d'ami à ami.

\- Bien sûr... alors j'accepte ! Merci Light.

Elle lui sourit avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Lightning ne souriait jamais auparavant mais maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé une face de sa personnalité, elle était beaucoup moins froide.

 _Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps si elle me sourit tout le temps..._

...

[...]

Lightning faisait la poussière sur les meubles de la future chambre de Hope. Elle n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui et avait passé sa matinée à dormir étant rentrée vers 5h30-6h du matin. Hope et elle avait discuté un petit moment et « comme au bon vieux temps » tout était naturel entre eux. Lightning ne mettait pas de barrière entre elle et lui car il était très similaire et avait partagé plus de choses entre eux qu'avec les autres membres du groupe.

 _Et bientôt il fera partie de mon quotidien._

Elle était un peu angoissée mais surtout excitée de renouer avec son « partenaire » et aussi de ne plus se retrouver seul dans cet appartement sans vie.

Elle regarda à nouveau son téléphone : toujours pas de message. Il était bientôt 18h et elle ne savait toujours pas quand Hope finissait son travail. Son téléphone se mit à sonner.

\- Hope ?

\- Perdu ! répond sa sœur.

\- Ah Serah. Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va... je t'appelais pour te dire que dans deux semaines on organise l'anniversaire de Snow et ce serait bien que cette année tu fasses l'effort de venir, s'il te plait ?

La première année, elle avait assisté à l'anniversaire de son « beau-frère » mais l'attitude trop survolté de ce dernier l'avait tellement agacée qu'elle s'était fait passer pour malade l'année d'après, ce que Serah n'avait bien sûr pas cru.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être disponible...

\- Light ! S'il te plait ! Fais-le pour moi.

 _Comment est-ce que je pourrai refuser ça à Serah après tout ce que nous avons vécu ?_

\- D'accord.

\- Génial ! s'écrit-elle. Rien à voir mais pourquoi tu pensais que c'était Hope qui t'appelait ? Vous vous êtes réconcilié ?

\- On peut dire ça oui...

Lightning ne voulait pas ébruiter le fait que Hope vivent chez elle. Elle connaissait bien ses amis et ils n'auraient pas raté cette occasion pour faire des allusions plus que gênantes à ce propos. Hope aurait eu 14 ans, la chose aurait été normal mais maintenant qu'il était plus vieux, ils n'auraient pas manqué de les taquiner à ce sujet.

\- Dis-moi Serah, est-ce que tu sais où travaille Hope ?

\- Bien sûr, je pensais que tu étais au courant ! Il travaille à l'Institut des Nouvelles Technologies de New Academia, INT-NA. Ce n'est pas très loin du campus universitaire, tu devrais facilement trouver... Je dois te laisser, je dois aller aider Snow ! Passe le bonjour à Hope de ma part !

Lightning nota l'adresse de l'INT, prit son sac et sortit d'un pas déterminé. Elle irait directement le chercher au travail.

Arrivée devant l'imposant bâtiment de l'Institut des Nouvelles Technologies, Lightning entra dans le hall d'accueil en pleine effervescence

\- Bienvenue au INT-NA, commença la réceptionniste avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Vous êtes bien la Libératrice ?! Lightning Farron ?

\- C'est moi.

\- C'est...woua ! s'exclama-t-elle tout excitée. Vous êtes mon modèle ! J'ai regardé toutes vos interviews et j'ai même vos récits d'aventures juste ici ! Vous pourriez me le dédicacer ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle calmement. Je pensais que « l'Epopée Fabula Nova Crystallis » ne sortait que la semaine prochaine pour l'exposition du musée New Academia ?

Je pensais que « l'Epopée Fabula Nova Crystallis » ne sortait que la semaine prochaine pour l'exposition du musée New Academia ?

\- Aaahh oui, mon petit-copain fait partie de la maison d'édition et j'ai pu recevoir en avant-première un exemplaire.

Lightning sourit à la jeune femme toute joyeuse prénommée « Sophia » d'après son badge. Elle inscrivit une petite phrase à son intention et revint sur ce qui la perturbait :

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant d'agitation dans ce genre d'endroit... Il est 18h passé et l'endroit grouille encore de vie.

\- Ah ça ! C'est comme ça depuis que monsieur Estheim est arrivé. Cet homme est un puits de savoir et d'idées à lui tout seul et a par sa seule présence donnée un coup de boost à tout l'institut. Je pense qu'il sera très prochainement promu directeur s'il continue comme cela !

Le jeune garçon de 14 ans faible et fragile que j'ai connu est devenu un vrai leader.

\- C'est pour lui que vous êtes venu j'imagine ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Excusez-moi !... Enfin je veux dire... Avec tout ce que j'ai lu sur vous deux, je me suis dit que peut être vous auriez fini en couple.

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas « en couple ».

Cette idée fit légèrement rougir Lightning.

 _Hope et moi ? Ensemble ? Il faudra que je lise ce livre pour voir ce qui est raconté..._

\- Vous pouvez m'indiquer où je peux le trouver ?

\- Bien sûr ! Son bureau est au troisième étage, vous trouverez facilement. Merci pour la dédicace et désolé pour l'allusion déplacée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Sophia. Merci à vous.

Lightning prend l'ascenseur rempli d'hommes et de femmes en pleine discussions scientifiques qui s'arrêtèrent en remarquant sa présence. Elle dégageait une aura particulière, beaucoup de charisme qui forçait l'admiration chez les gens, en plus du fait d'être une « célébrité ». Elle descend au troisième étage et traverse le couloir à la recherche du bureau de Hope, bureau qu'elle repéra en un instant car c'était le seul avec une large plaque argentée sur la porte.

« Hope Estheim ». Il n'est arrivé que depuis deux semaines et il a déjà son nom sur une plaque, bien joué Hope !

Elle frappe à la porte et l'ouvre après avoir entendu la voix de Hope.

Un grand bureau avec une table au centre où cinq personnes semblent étudier et débattre avec attention sur plusieurs plans. Hope est à l'extrémité de celle-ci, en pleine réflexion. Personne ne lève la tête vers Lightning jusqu'à ce qu'un homme dans la quarantaine daigne tourner la tête vers elle en lançant « Qu'attendez-vous pour nous donner nos cafés Syl... Oh ciel ! ».

Ils se lèvent tous d'un coup de leurs sièges sauf Hope qui n'a pas quitté des yeux ses plans.

\- Monsieur Estheim, dit-elle sur un ton sérieux.

Il lève les yeux et son expression passe de la surprise à la joie.

\- Lightning ! répond-il en se dirigeant jusqu'à elle. Mesdames, messieurs, Lightning Farron.

\- Je peux repasser plus tard si tu veux.

Hope regarde ses collègues puis les nombreux plans sur la table.

\- Non restez mademoiselle Farron ! s'écrie le quadragénaire. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'on revoit ces plans demain matin, qu'en pensez-vous Hope ?

Les yeux de Hope font des allers retour sur elle et les plans. Il ferme les yeux et expire doucement.

\- Pas question, dit-il sur un ton ferme. Il y a des détails qui doivent être réglés avant minuit. Désolé Lightning.

Les collaborateurs se regardent et les poches sous leurs yeux trahissent leurs désirs de mettre fin à leur journée.

\- Je vais faire un tour en ville.

— Je t'appellerai.

Lightning salue tout le monde de la main avant de sortir de la pièce.

 _Hope est vraiment sérieux dans son travail, il n'a pas dormi hier soir et continu à travailler... Il faudra que l'on ait une discussion sur son temps de repos._

Au même moment, le téléphone de Lightning sonna : Lucius.

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 5**


	7. Chapitre 6 - Jealous ?

\- Et il t'a dit « je t'appellerai » ? C'est un peu froid non ?

Lightning sirote son cocktail et jette un regard interrogateur à Lucius en train de jouer avec le fond de bière qu'il lui reste. Ils sont tous les deux assis au comptoir d'un lounge bar depuis trois heures à parler du travail de Lucius, de banalité et Lightning ne saurai dire comment la conversation en est venue à Hope.

\- Non. Je viens le déranger en plein travail, c'est naturel. J'aurai fait la même chose.

\- Je ne te comprends pas alors. Si une belle femme comme toi vient me déranger au boulot, je laisse tout tomber pour elle !

Lightning ne relève pas sa remarque et finit son cocktail.

\- Hope est quelqu'un de sérieux et je respecte cet aspect de sa personnalité, c'est ce genre de choses qui fait que l'on est similaire lui et moi.

\- Hm... et pourquoi tu devais le voir déjà ?

\- Pour diner avec lui. Et Fang et Vanille. C'est tout.

 _Ce n'est pas à lui que je vais révéler la vérité._

\- Ok. Et tu as déjà rencontré sa petite-amie ?

\- Sa quoi ? répond-elle surprise. Il n'a pas de petite-amie.

\- Ah bon ? C'est étonnant vu le succès qu'il a, tu verrais le nombre d'article sur lui dans la presse people ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il se trouve quelqu'un.

Un sentiment désagréable se propageait en elle. Le fait de savoir que Hope était autant désiré ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Pourquoi ? C'est normal qu'il soit populaire, il est gentil, intelligent, franc, beau garçon... Beau garçon ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend Light ?!

Elle ne pouvait pas mentir longtemps : Hope était un bel homme. Déjà adolescent il avait ce charme mignon qu'il avait réussi au court des années à transformer en charisme et qui avait, une fois de plus rien que ce soir, perturbé Lightning.

\- Changement de sujet : Vuitton aimerait que tu portes une de ses dernières créations lors du vernissage de l'exposition vendredi prochain. Tu seras bien évidemment payé en conséquence.

\- Je passerai le voir la semaine prochaine alors.

\- Très bien. Bon, est-ce que tu veux passer le reste de la soirée avec moi ? J'ai une fête un peu huppée dans le centre-ville et je pense que ta présence me comblerait de joie.

\- Non merci, le temps que j'y retourne Hope aura fini. On se voit au vernissage.

\- Au revoir princesse, dit-il en la saluant en prenant sa main.

 _Quel charmeur, ce Lucius._

...

[...]

\- Très bien, merci à vous d'être resté aussi tard, nous avons bien avancé sur ce projet.

Ses collègues, soulagés d'avoir enfin fini, le salue à peine et courent presque jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Hope regarde une dernière fois ces plans avant d'expirer et de légèrement desserré sa cravate bleue, celle du shooting photo, identique à celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il travaillait à Academia. Il prend son sac contenant le peu d'affaire accumulé en deux semaines et sort de son bureau. Arrivé dans l'ascenseur il croise une de ses collègues.

\- Stella c'est ça ?

\- Ravie que vous ayez retenu mon prénom monsieur Estheim, répond la blonde.

\- Je n'oublie personne.

La femme rougit à ses mots mais lui n'en a que faire.

 _J'ai retenu ton prénom parce que tu agitais sans pudeur ton décolletée devant moi lorsque je suis arrivé ici. Tout ça parce que j'ai de la notoriété... C'est ridicule. Respecte-toi un peu Stella !_

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à très peu de personnes dans ce monde, seulement ses amis de toujours, les gens étant très attiré par la célébrité et l'avantage d'être vu avec un homme comme lui. La seule à qui il faisait entièrement confiance c'était Lightning. Il lui avait répondu un peu froidement plus tôt dans la soirée mais il savait qu'elle comprendrait, c'était un des nombreux avantages de leur relation : ils arrivaient à se comprendre sans se parler, parfois. Et parfois il avait du mal comme tout récemment.

Deux femmes entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, interrompant sa réflexion.

\- Mais si ! dit l'une. Je te jure que tout à l'heure j'ai aperçu Lightning Farron dans le hall ! Et même qu'un homme est venu la chercher !

\- Un homme ? répond l'autre. Tu crois que c'est son copain ?! Comment il était ?

\- Grand, brun, bel homme mais je ne serai pas capable de t'en dire plus, j'ai juste vu son appareil photo à son cou.

Hope ne dit rien mais son visage se tend.

 _Ce type... Ça doit être Lucius. Il y a quelque chose entre eux ? Il faut que je le sache._

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il aperçoit Lightning assise sur l'un des sièges présents à côté de la réception. A la vue de Hope elle se lève pour se diriger vers lui mais s'arrête.

\- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous vous ennuyez ce soir monsieur Estheim, dit la blonde en glissant une carte de visite dans la poche avant de la veste de Hope.

Lightning ne la lâche pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte le bâtiment.

 _Est-ce que je dois me justifier ou utiliser ça en ma faveur ?_

\- Hope, dit froidement Lightning. Il semblerait que tu aies du succès.

\- Jalouse ?

Lightning rougit puis tourne la tête pour essayer de cacher sa gêne, en vain.

\- Non, je n'ai aucune raison.

\- C'est vrai que toi aussi tu sembles avoir du succès, rebondit Hope. Tu étais avec Lucius ce soir ?

 _Pitié Light, ne me dis pas qu'il y a un truc entre vous..._

\- Oui mais on a juste bu un verre, il m'a parlé du travail et voulait ensuite que je passe la soirée avec lui mais j'ai décliné.

\- Ah je vois.

\- Jaloux ?

Hope hausse un sourcil, surpris de la répartie de son amie. Il pose sa main sur sa taille et la rapproche doucement de lui. Lightning devient de plus en plus rouge, n'assumant plus son dernier mot.

\- Non, je n'ai aucune raison, murmure-t-il le visage proche du sien.

Il aimerait continuer ce petit jeu un peu plus longtemps mais les regards curieux des réceptionnistes l'obligent à retirer sa main et à conclure leur échange par un doux sourire.

\- On rentre ? Je suis fatigué et je t'avouerai que je suis un peu excité à l'idée de découvrir ton appartement.

\- Tu as plutôt hâte de t'allonger dans un vrai lit !

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher Light.

Ils sortent tous les deux et commencent à marcher jusqu'au tramway. Il a beau être minuit, le samedi soir la ville est en effervescence.

\- D'ailleurs à ce propos... commence Lightning après un moment de silence. J'ai commencé à aménager ta future chambre mais la commande pour ton lit n'arrivera que lundi. J'ai appelé Sazh pour voir si ça ne pouvait pas être plus rapide mais c'est le maximum que les services de livraison peuvent faire.

\- J'espère que ton canapé est confortable alors !

Arrivé à l'appartement de Lightning, Hope détaille chaque petit recoin : un appartement en apparence sans personnalité mais que Hope arrive à déchiffrer. Un appartement embaumant la rose, l'odeur étrangement naturelle de Lightning, grâce à un bouquet de la dite fleur au centre de la table à manger. Une cuisine ouverte, un salon avec une vue dégagée sur les hauteurs du quartier, une bibliothèque rempli de livres et quelques photos d'elle et leurs amis.

\- C'était quand celle-là ? dit-il en saisissant l'une des photos.

\- L'anniversaire de Dajh. Il voulait aller à la montagne et voir de la neige tomber.

\- J'ai raté beaucoup de choses...

\- Tu es là maintenant, dit-elle en lui touchant l'épaule, c'est le plus important.

Lightning lui montra rapidement sa future chambre encore à aménager puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle croisa les bras avant de parler d'un ton sérieux :

\- Tu vas prendre mon lit. Tu n'as pas dormi depuis longtemps et je ne veux pas que tu passes ta première nuit ici sur le canapé.

\- Et tu vas dormir où ?

\- Sur le canapé.

\- Non, tu es chez toi Light, tu ne vas pas dormir sur le canapé !

\- On dort ensemble alors.

Hope bugue pendant quelques secondes avant de chuchoter :

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me prendre par surprise comme ça...

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien. Ça ne te dérange pas de dormir avec moi ?

\- Non, on dormait déjà ensemble sur Cocoon et Pulse.

\- J'avais 14 ans. Je suis un homme maintenant, tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Tu me demandes à moi, Lightning, si j'ai peur ?

\- Question stupide. Eh bien si c'est temporaire et que ça ne te dérange pas je me mets à l'aise. La salle de bain ?

\- A gauche.

 _Elle est vraiment sérieuse. Je vais devoir résister et me battre contre moi-même._

...

Lightning allume sa lampe de chevet et se glisse dans ses couvertures en short et débardeur. Pour elle, le fait que Hope dorme avec elle n'était pas si gênant. Ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble et le fait qu'il soit maintenant un adulte n'allait rien changer.

Lightning interrompt ses pensées à la vue de Hope entrant dans la chambre, en t-shirt et bas de pyjama. Il l'a rejoint en expirant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tes draps sentent la rose. J'ai l'impression de retourner dans le passé.

Lightning et Hope se tournent l'un vers l'autre, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, et se sourient.

\- Bonne nuit Hope.

— Bonne nuit Light.

Elle se retourne et éteint la lumière mais ne se couche pas immédiatement et se perd dans ses pensées. La chaleur et l'odeur de menthe émanant de Hope l'apaise naturellement mais faire battre un peu plus vite son cœur.

Elle ne pensait pas se sentir à nouveau sereine, en paix et cela juste avec sa présence à ses côtés.

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 6**


	8. Chapitre 7 - A mint taste

Les rayons du soleil traversent les rideaux blancs de la chambre de Lightning et viennent réchauffer la pièce déjà bien chaude en cette matinée d'été.

 _Mmm... Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps... tiens ? Une odeur de menthe._

Elle ouvre les yeux et constate que son corps est collé à moitié sur Hope, sa tête sur son torse et la main sur ses pectoraux, relevant presque son t-shirt et laissant entrevoir un peu de sa peau. Le bras de Hope était quant à lui enroulé autour de sa taille. Elle lève légèrement la tête et constate qu'il semble dormir paisiblement, ses cheveux argentés en bataille et une expression de pure détente sur le visage.

Lightning devient toute rouge en se rendant compte de leur position mais également en se rendant compte qu'elle avait eu tort.

« J'avais 14 ans. Je suis un homme maintenant. »

 _Je confirme que ce détail change beaucoup de choses dorénavant. On ne peut plus se blottir l'un contre l'autre sans que je sois gênée._

— Mmm..

Il grogne doucement dans son sommeil avant de rapprocher Lightning de son corps par la taille et de murmurer « Light.. ».

Lightning devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate et commence à avoir chaud. Elle arrive à se défaire de son emprise sans le réveiller puis sort du lit et quitte la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'adosse à la porte et respire profondément : elle n'a jamais été aussi troublée.

Plus tard dans la matinée, et juste après avoir préparé un brunch, Hope sort de la chambre en pleine forme et en étirant ses bras.

— Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi !

 _Et moi donc. Le réveil était juste plus « inattendu » que prévu._

— Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? demande-t-il en croquant dans une tartine de confiture.

— On doit rejoindre Fang et Vanille au centre-commercial histoire de te trouver des vêtements et surtout un cadeau pour Snow.

— D'accord... ça va Light ?

Lightning hoche la tête et continue à manger. C'est bien la première qu'elle est aussi perturbée par le regard de Hope.

 _Pourquoi le simple fait d'être près de lui me rend comme ça ? Je dois en parler à Serah parce que là je suis perdue !_

[...]

— ...Et tu ne racontes ça à personne d'accord ? Même pas à Snow !

Serah rigole à l'autre bout du fil. Lightning est rentrée plus tôt de leur après-midi shopping et a décidé de laisser Fang, mais surtout Vanille, gérer la partie « relooking de Hope Estheim ».

— Et tu t'es réveillé sans rien dire ?

— Non. J'étais trop gênée.

— Je vois, je vois...

— Serah, en ce moment j'ai l'impression de voir Hope différemment. Comme avant mais en plus...

— Attirant ?

— C'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de sentiment, dit-elle en ignorant sa réponse.

— Est-ce que c'est moi qui dois te le dire ou on attend que tu trouves toute seule la raison de ce changement chez toi ?

— Si tu as une idée, dit-le.

— Hum non ! Je suis sûr que tu finiras par t'en rendre compte !

Lightning souffle avec exaspération mais sait qu'elle ne peut pas négocier avec sa sœur quand elle est déterminée.

— Par contre je te conseille de parler aux autres de votre collocation. Dans notre grande famille on doit tout se dire !

— Tu as gagné, je leur dirai.

 _[Lundi matin]_

Le réveil sonne, accompagné par les premiers rayons de soleil. Lightning l'éteint d'une main hésitante et se tourne vers Hope pour le réveiller.

— Hope... chuchote-t-elle, tu dois aller au travail.

— Mmm..

Elle décide de se rapprocher de lui et le pousse plusieurs fois avec son doigt.

— Hope... réveille toi.

Ce dernier grogne et saisi, les yeux fermés, sa nuque pour coller son front au sien. Les joues de Lightning prennent une teinte dont elle a encore peu l'habitude et son souffle devient saccadé. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux dévies vers ses lèvres, elle finit par humidifier les siennes par réflexe.

 _Est-ce que ses lèvres ont le goût de son odeur naturelle, un goût de menthe ?_

Soudain, comme si Hope même endormi avait capté ses pensées, rapproche le visage de Lightning et lie ses lèvres aux siennes un court instant, juste ce qu'il faut pour troubler Lightning, les yeux grands ouverts, et la pousser à se retirer vivement et à rejoindre la salle de bain.

Essoufflée, elle regarde son reflet dans le miroir et passe de l'eau sur son visage.

 _Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?_

Elle passe son doigt sur ses lèvres avant de passer sa langue.

 _C'était mon premier baiser. Un premier baiser doux et au goût de menthe._

 **...**

J'ai craqué en jouant le fourbe. Moi qui d'habitude suis honnête, je n'ai pas pu résister à un désir primaire. J'ai senti son odeur, j'ai senti son corps se rapprocher de moi, elle me touchait légèrement. J'ai voulu plus en collant mon front contre le sien et en caressant sa nuque. Sentir son souffle s'accélérer... Ce qui m'a achevé c'était sa main dans mes cheveux, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle voulait quelque chose et ce quelque chose je lui ai donné. C'était rapide, bref, mais doux et agréable. Mon premier baiser. Cette première fois que je lui réservais depuis des siècles. Mais son départ précipité a tout changé... Elle n'a pas aimé, elle ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime.

Hope ouvrit enfin les yeux et s'assit sur le rebord du lit en expirant.

 _Elle ne voit qu'un « frère » en moi._

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon et trouva un mot qui lui était destiné :

« Je vais courir. Bonne journée. »

 _Ça confirmait ses doutes._

 **...**

[...]

— Mademoiselle Farrooooon ! Vous êtes toujours aussi ravissante ! Écoutez-moi tous ! Ma muse est arrivée !

Georges, le fils de Louis Vuitton, styliste en chef de la maison, fait tourner Lightning sur elle avant de lui faire la bise.

— Venez ma chérie ! J'ai votre tenue pour le vernissage de demain.

— Merci, je suis toujours ravie de porter vos créations.

Georges l'emmène à l'écart des mannequins et photographes dans son salon privé. Après avoir essayé la tenue sous le regard de Georges et ses assistants/es, celui-ci applaudit et embrasse la main de Lightning.

— Vous serez magnifique pendant cette exposition ! Et votre partenaire sera sans voix !... Vous avez bien un partenaire ?

— J'y vais seule, répond-elle avec hésitation. Ça pose problème ?

— Seule vous êtes désirable mais votre charisme vous rend inaccessible. En couple vous seriez encore plus désirable et vous voir sourire vous rendra disponible pour les autres.

— Je suis très bien seule.

— Vous n'avez qu'à y aller avec Lucius ! Un bel homme célibataire pour vous accompagner ce sera parfait !

— Écoutez Georges...

— L'affaire est décidée, dit-il en l'ignorant. Maintenant je dois vous laisser ma chère, j'ai un autre rendez-vous !

 _Lucius... je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux de m'afficher devant tout le monde avec lui mais au moins je pourrais me justifier en disant que ce n'est que mon photographe. Que va penser Hope de ça ?_

Nous étions déjà jeudi et ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident du lundi matin, elle, ayant un doute sur le fait que ce geste soit conscient, lui, persuadé qu'elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amour fraternel pour lui. Ils se croisaient à peine, lui travaillant tard, elle se levant tôt pour s'entraîner et le nouveau lit étant arrivé lundi soir, ils ne partageaient plus les mêmes draps. La seule chose que Lightning retenait c'était cette odeur de menthe qui se dégageait de la salle de bain encore embuée lorsqu'elle rentrait de son jogging matinal.

Elle voulait le voir plus longtemps, passer plus de temps avec lui, qu'il lui parle de son travail. Elle voulait lui parler de son travail à elle également : elle avait reçu la veille, une proposition pour faire la promotion de la nouvelle marque Prada, concurrente du Louis Vuitton. Ce dernier avait accepté car le contrat de Lightning la laissait libre de ses choix, tant qu'elle se présentait officiellement comme égérie de la maison Vuitton.

Elle marchait depuis une bonne demi-heure sous le soleil, pensive et ailleurs, et sans même s'en rendre compte elle était inconsciemment arrivée devant le INT de New Academia.

 _Hope doit vraiment beaucoup me manquer pour que mon corps me guide jusqu'ici._

Elle entre dans le hall d'accueil, un peu moins agité que samedi dernier, et se plante devant la réceptionniste fan d'elle. Cette dernière lève les yeux vers elle et sursaute ce qui fit sourire légèrement Lightning.

— Mademoiselle Farron ! Quelle surprise... je...

— Sophia c'est ça ?

— Vous vous souvenez de moi ?! s'écria-t-elle. Waou c'est vraiment... waou ! Oh attendez j'ai quelque chose pour vous !

Sophia se lève et commence à fouiller derrière la réception avec entrain puis sort un livre et le posa devant Lightning.

— C'est pour une autre dédicace ?

— Non ! C'est pour vous ! Le livre devait sortir cette semaine mais il y a eu du retard sur l'impression. J'ai demandé à mon copain un autre exemplaire au cas où vous repassiez et j'ai bien fait !

— Merci Sophia. Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

La réceptionniste exulte de joie devant une Lightning amusé par la scène et l'admiration que la fille lui porte. Touché par cette dernière, elle lui tend une invitation au vernissage du lendemain :

— J'ai une place en trop, tu peux venir si tu veux.

— C'EST VRAI ?! Mon copain n'en avait reçu qu'une à son travail ! Je voulais tellement y aller ! Vous... tu exauces tous mes souhaits Lightning !

— Je t'en prie.

— Tu es venu pour voir monsieur Estheim ? Il est en réunion toute la journée.

— Non je... c'était sûr mon chemin donc je suis passée comme ça, par hasard.

Sophia plisse les yeux en souriant et murmure un « Oui, bien sûr ».

— Je vais y aller, merci pour le livre.

— Merci à vous... toi ! Je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire. A demain au vernissage !

 **...**

[...]

Hope ouvre doucement la porte de l'appartement et desserra sa cravate bleue. Il était 1h du matin et il était exténué, par la charge de travail qu'il s'imposait mais aussi par la femme qui occupait ses esprits nuits et jours. Malgré son rejet, Hope ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner l'idée d'être avec Lightning. Il continuerait ses efforts pour qu'elle l'aime petit à petit comme lui il l'aime. Il n'était pas question de ne pas vivre à ces côtés après des siècles à la chercher.

Il s'arrête devant le canapé et sourit. Lightning est allongée et endormie paisiblement, un livre sur le ventre. Il pose le livre sur la table basse, éteint la lumière et la prend dans ses bras comme une princesse.

— Mmm..

— La Libératrice grogne ? chuchote-t-il en regardant son visage. Ah Light... !

— Hope... répondit-elle ensommeillée.

Il la dépose jusqu'à son lit et hésite à l'embrasser mais se ravise avec un simple bisou sur le front.

— Hope... ne me laisse pas... reste avec moi.

Il s'arrête juste en face de son visage et souffle.

 _Elle parle dans son sommeil maintenant ?_

— Reviens... sans toi c'est... reste avec moi.

Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine. Il hésite mais voyant Lightning s'agiter de plus en plus dans ses draps il décide d'accéder à sa demande. Il enlève sa veste, ses chaussures, déboutonne sa chemise et se glisse à côté d'elle. Elle bouge son corps instinctivement vers lui et se cale dans ses bras.

— Hope...

— Je suis là Light.

— Ne... disparaît plus. Jamais.

— Promis.

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 7**


	9. Chapitre 8 - An intense feeling

Lightning se réveille après une bonne nuit de sommeil et étire ses bras en poussant un petit crie.

Tiens... je ne me souviens pas m'être couchée dans mon lit... j'étais en train de lire dans le canapé.

Elle se rallonge et sens une odeur familière.

 _La menthe... Hope m'a ramené ici ?_

Des brides de moment dans la nuit lui rappel la présence de ses bras autour de son corps, de sa chaleur. Lightning, gênée à nouveau, se lève et se dirige vers la chambre de Hope, vide. Elle arrive devant la table du salon et trouve un petit mot :

« Travail plus tôt. RDV à l'Expo, je viendrai avec Noel et Yeul. P.S : évite de traîner sur le canapé quand tu es fatiguée. »

 _Il m'a bien porté jusqu'à mon lit. C'est gênant._

[...]

\- Tu es magnifique Lightning ! s'exclame Lucius. Je suis ravie de t'accompagner ce soir, même si c'est une demande de Georges Vuitton.

\- Merci, répond-elle sans grand enthousiasme. On y va ?

\- Je range mon matériel et on quitte le studio ! Tu verras les photos que l'on a fait sont magnifiques ! Il y en a une que je n'ai pas pu voir, le directeur du musée s'est personnellement occupé de celle-ci et en a fait une de ses pièces maîtresses.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas la photo où je suis en robe...

\- Non celle-là je l'ai développé, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Lucius l'entraîne hors du studio, la main sur sa taille.

 _Je devrai lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas très tactile avec les gens, hors ceux de notre groupe._

Ils arrivent tous les deux devant le musée de New Academia, décoré de banderole géante « Exposition Nova Chrysalia / Une épopée traversant l'espace et le temps ». Beaucoup de photographes se tassent devant l'entrée du musée et dès l'ouverture de la porte, Lightning et Lucius se font repérer et prendre en rafale. Lucius fait un grand sourire en marchant à côté d'elle mais cette dernière garde son air sérieux, un air qui plaît lorsqu'elle apparaît dans des tenues de mode.

Ils sont accueillis par une douce musique ainsi que par le directeur lui-même qui les accompagne jusqu'au centre de la galerie déjà bien rempli.

\- Restez dans le coin ! Je ferai un discours quand tout le monde sera là et je vous dévoilerai les meilleurs œuvres de l'exposition !

Il montre un rideau rouge cachant une partie de la salle. Lucius part chercher des verres pendant que Lightning se fait assaillir de salutations et questions de personnalités importantes du nouveau monde.

\- Dommage que votre sœur et votre beau-frère ne soient pas présents, lui dit une femme âgée.

\- Mon beau-fr... ah Snow. Oui dommage mais ils viendront voir l'exposition plus tard avec Sazh et son fils.

\- Je peux vous emprunter Lightning ? dit Lucius en la prenant pas la taille.

La vieille dame hoche la tête et il l'entraîne un peu plus loin.

\- Elle ne t'aurait pas lâché de la soirée sinon ! Regarde tout ce qu'ils ont réussi à réunir !

L'exposition était vraiment impressionnante, des artistes de monde entier avaient participé pour peindre et redessiner les villes de leurs souvenirs, rédiger des écrits et récolter des témoignages sur la vie dans l'ancien monde, etc... Une multitude d'informations qui étaient le symbole d'un passé à ne pas oublier et à surpasser. Lightning et Lucius s'arrêtèrent devant les séries de photo prisent par ce dernier. Des photos de Serah et Snow à Riveblanche il y a quelques mois, de Sazh et Dajh sur une moto, Noel et Yeul dans un pays étranger i an, des photos plus récentes de Fang et Vanille sur le campus universitaire et enfin les photos de Hope et Lightning.

Lightning dans des tenues différentes, tenues qu'elle portait lors de ses combats et Hope dans son uniforme d'Academia.

Elle tomba enfin sur la photo d'eux, dos à dos et sourit légèrement.

\- Je te les enverrai toutes si tu veux. Ma préférée c'est celle où tu es en robe.

\- Moi aussi ! s'écrit une voix masculine arrivant juste derrière eux.

\- Noel ! Yeul ! s'exclama Lightning, heureuse de voir des visages familiers. Vous allez bien ? Vous restez combien de temps à la capitale ?

\- On repart après l'anniversaire de Snow. On a une bonne partie de l'Asie à faire avec ma Yeul.

Noel lui embrasse la joue ce qui la fait rougir et cacher son visage dans ses mains. Il s'amuse de son embarras avant de poursuivre :

\- Hope arrive, il devait saluer deux-trois personnes... Ah ben quand on parle du loup ! Hope !

Hope, un peu plus loin, se retourne et croise le regarde de Lightning. A ce moment-là, le temps est comme suspendu autour d'eux. Hope s'avance lentement vers elle, elle l'imite, il ne la quitte pas un instant des yeux et son sourire s'étire à mesure qu'il approche d'elle. C'est comme-ci ils étaient seuls au monde.

\- Light...

La seule évocation de son prénom voulait dire mille choses et elle n'avait pas besoin de plus, pas entre eux.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Estheim.

Lucius vient interrompre le moment de complicité en s'approchant et en serrant la main de Hope puis en la posant sur la hanche de Lightning.

\- Bonsoir Lucius, dit-il le plus neutre possible.

Lightning capta le changement d'expression de Hope et se dégagea de la main de Lucius en lui jetant un regard dubitatif.

\- Vos photos sont magnifiques. Vous arrivez à capter les émotions des gens, à les décrypter.

\- Vous me flattez mais je ne suis pas si bon que ça pour « décrypter »les gens. Par exemple en vous regardant, je ne saurai exprimer vos émotions.

\- Essayer, lui répond Hope sur un ton de défi.

\- Vous avez envie de me tuer.

Les deux hommes se jugent en silence puis se mettent à rire.

Hope est bien énervé. Je suis assez intelligente pour savoir que c'est de la faute du geste déplacé de Lucius. Je dois remettre les choses au clair avec lui, lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressée.

\- A plus tard Lucius, dit Hope.

Hope fait clairement comprendre à Lucius qu'il doit les laisser. Il le regarde en plissant les yeux puis s'en va en laissant le petit groupe tranquille. Hope s'approche de Lightning et lui chuchote à l'oreille « Tu aurais pu me dire que tu venais avec lui. Je pensais que c'était moi ton partenaire. »

Avant de pouvoir répondre, Lightning est interrompu par Noel qui emmène Hope vers d'autres photos. Lightning se retrouve seule avec Yeul.

\- C'était ton copain ? demande-t-elle innocemment.

\- Lucius ? Non, juste un homme qui aimerait plus.

\- Si j'avais été à ta place, Noel se serait jeté sur lui juste pour m'avoir touché.

\- Ça c'est parce qu'il t'aime plus que tout.

Yeul rougie et joue avec une des mèches de ses longs cheveux bleu corail.

\- Hope t'aime beaucoup non ?

\- Pas de cette façon-là.

\- Et toi tu l'aimes comment ?

La question de Yeul résonna dans la tête de Lightning. Elle ne put y répondre et fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une femme tout excitée.

\- Lightning ! s'écria Sophia, la réceptionniste du INT-NA. Merci encore pour l'invitation, cette exposition est magnifique !... Vous êtes Yeul ?! dit-elle en se tournant vers cette dernière. J'avais tellement hâte de vous rencontrer !

Lightning laissa Yeul avec une Sophia plus qu'agité et se dirigea vers le centre de la salle où le directeur allait faire son discours. Ils réunissent tous les invités et le reste du groupe, Hope, Noel, Yeul ainsi que Fang et Vanille arrivés en retard et essoufflées, se joignit aux côtés de Lightning.

\- Merci à tous pour votre présence ce soir au vernissage de la première exposition du musée de New Academia, capitale du nouveau monde ! Une multitude d'artistes ont participé, beaucoup de personnes ont témoignés et surtout nous avons pu avoir la participation des héros, des sauveurs de l'ancien monde, qui sont en partie présent ce soir. Vous pouvez les applaudir.

Toute l'assistance se tourna vers le petit groupe avant de se concentrer sur le discours du directeur.

\- Nova Chrysalia, le dernier continent de l'ancien monde... Cette exposition est ici pour nous rappeler d'où nous venons, notre passé et nos sacrifices pour mieux avancer et construire ensemble un monde plus lumineux. Sur ces mots, je vous présente derrière moi les pièces maîtresses de cette exposition !

Il tire le rideau rouge et une grande sculpture du groupe au complet apparaît. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivi d'un mouvement de foule voulant découvrir le reste des œuvres.

\- C'est un peu gênant non ? déclara Fang en rigolant au groupe. On a une statue à notre effigie !

\- Je propose de ne pas en parler à Snow, poursuit Noel.

Toute la petite famille approuve en rigolant et en se dirigeant vers le reste des œuvres.

Des textes inestimables, reliques de l'ancien temps, des photos de Pulse, de Cocoon avant la chute, une vidéo de Snow et Serah à leur mariage. Une courte vidéo où Snow soulève Serah dans les airs et l'a fait tournoyé.

Ils sont magnifiques tous les deux, Serah avec sa longue robe blanche et Snow avec son air idiot... le bonheur et l'amour pur se lit sur leurs visages.

\- On ressent vraiment de l'amour, tu ne crois pas chérie ?

Lightning surprend une conversation entre une vieille dame, la même que tout à l'heure et sa fille d'une trentaine d'année, apparemment journaliste d'après la carte accrochée à sa chemise.

\- Tu crois ... ?

\- Mais oui, cette complicité dans le regard, ce rouge sur les joues... et puis as-tu déjà vu ne serait-ce qu'une fois la Libératrice sourire franchement ou même rire ?

 _Elles parlent de moi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

Lightning remarque enfin que les deux femmes ne regardent pas la vidéo qui tourne en boucle mais une photo juste à côté qu'elle n'avait pas vue. Les deux femmes s'éloignent un peu et laisse Lightning se planter devant la photo. Une photo d'elle et de Hope en train de rire. La photo que le directeur avait prise à leur insu au moment du shooting. Ce moment précis où ils s'étaient pardonnés et où ils rigolaient à nouveau ensemble. Une scène qui était déjà arrivé entre eux dans le passé mais qui était inhabituelle pour le reste du monde et qui prenait un autre sens à ce moment présent.

Lightning était comme paralysé devant le cliché. Elles entendaient les commentaires des gens qui ne prêtaient pas attention à elle mais à la photo.

« Je pensais qu'elle était du genre « glacial » mais elle arrive bien à rire ! », « On sent qu'il y a un lien fort entre eux. », « Je ne les pensais pas si proche ! »,

« J'ai lu quelque chose dans L'épopée Fabula Nova Crystalia sur leur relation, ça ne m'étonne pas moi ! ». Cette dernière phrase était de Sophia, presque euphorique qu'une simple photo soit une preuve de ses suppositions.

Elle devenait presque hermétique aux réflexions des invités jusqu'à ce que Fang et Vanille se colle chacune d'un côté de son épaule.

\- On t'a déjà vu sourire mais je ne savais pas que tu pouvais « vraiment » rire, dit Vanille, même quand Sazh a participé au concours de blague du bar NORA !

\- Moi, poursuit Fang, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais regarder quelqu'un avec de tels yeux.

Lightning ne répond pas, toujours en train d'analyser chaque détail de la photo. Elle ne s'était jamais vue comme ça, aussi heureuse. Tout ce qu'elle avait cherché à avoir depuis son arrivée dans le nouveau monde était là : du bonheur. Lightning avait toujours eu pour but, après avoir battu Bhunivelze, de trouver le bonheur, d'être heureuse et avec ce cliché elle avait eu la preuve que cela était possible assez simplement. Elle avait juste besoin de plusieurs ingrédients : vivre confortablement dans un monde sans danger, avoir des amis et une famille soudée, savoir sa sœur heureuse et surtout un ingrédient essentiel, le plus important qui lui avait fait défaut pendant trois ans...

\- Je n'aime pas cette photo, déclara Lucius en arrivant derrière Lightning. Ce n'est même pas la mienne et le cadre et l'éclairage n'est pas terrible.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le plus important, dit Fang en levant un sourcil et en emmenant Vanille plus loin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Lightning ? dit-il en approchant son visage de son oreille.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été mise à nue.

Lucius ne répondit pas et réussit l'exploit de la décrocher de cette photo. Toujours en pleine réflexion, Lightning ne vit même pas Hope lui passer devant et se diriger vers la fameuse photo avec Noel et Yeul. Quelques minutes après, Lucius l'a pris par la taille et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Est-ce que tu veux finir la soirée chez moi ? »

 **FIN DE CHAPITRE 8**


	10. Chapitre 9 - Just love and hope

**...**

Il observait Lightning de loin depuis maintenant cinq minutes et était curieux de savoir ce qui l'a perturbait autant. Un texte ? Une vidéo ? Une photo ? Il se retenait d'aller à ces côtés surtout quand il vit Fang et Vanille se faire « chasser » par un Lucius prenant beaucoup trop ses aises à son goût. Noel, tenant la main de Yeul, lui prit le bras pour l'emmener jusqu'au reste des œuvres, et donc jusqu'à ce qui semblait perturber Lightning. Cette dernière quitta enfin des yeux ce qu'elle regardait pour mieux se plonger dans ses pensées, accompagné par Lucius.

 _Qu'il continue à la toucher et je lui coupe sa main baladeuse !... Même si je n'ai aucun droit sur elle et sur qui elle fréquente._

\- Oh ! dit Yeul en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche et en tirant sur la manche de Noel. Regarde !

Noel tourna la tête et se mit à sourire. Il tapota l'épaule de Hope pour que ce dernier détache son regard de la vidéo du mariage de Snow et Serah qu'il avait malheureusement raté.

Son cœur rata un battement à la vue de la photo de lui et de Lightning, en train de rire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Elle était magnifique. Lui avait la tête penchée et les yeux fermés dans sa direction et souriait mais elle... elle rigolait et lui lançait un regard à faire pâlir de jalousie de nombreux couples. On pouvait lire énormément de choses dans ses yeux et dans cette photo en général et c'est ce rendit Hope silencieux.

 _C'est pour ça que Lightning était bloqué sur cette image ? Etait-elle encore plus perturbée que moi à cet instant ?_

\- Ah Hope ! s'écria le directeur en arrivant à sa gauche. Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? C'était ma photo préférée et j'en suis assez fier ! On peut l'interpréter de tellement de façon mais ce que je vois moi c'est une grande complicité et une grande tendresse.

\- C'est de l'amour, murmura Yeul avant de remettre sa main devant sa bouche en se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

Noel regarda Hope du coin de l'œil avec un sourire malicieux. Il était celui le plus au courant de l'amour que son ami portait pour Lightning, ayant passé presque 500 ans avec lui et Snow à maintenir la paix à Nova Chrysalia. Ils avaient souffert tous les trois de l'absence des femmes qu'ils aimaient et même si Hope avait eu l'air d'être le moins atteint, sa détermination était admirable et il gardait toujours l'espoir de la retrouver.

L'espoir. Il n'avait jamais autant fait écho à son prénom à cette époque chaotique. Noel avait au cours de ses voyages avec Yeul, cherché sans relâche son ami et il fût plus que soulagé de le voir prendre Lightning dans ses bras à son réveil. Cette photo exposée à la vue de tous avait l'avantage de confirmer ce que Noel espérait : Hope avait une grande chance que Lightning l'aime en retour.

Noel changea soudain d'expression et tapota l'épaule de son ami en lui montrant du doigt une scène se déroulant un peu plus loin dans la salle. Hope suivi son regard et vit Lightning et Lucius très proche l'un de l'autre... Trop proche. Il se dirigea vers eux et entendit une phrase, la phrase que Lucius n'aurait pas dû prononcer :

« Est-ce que tu veux finir la soirée chez moi ? »

 _Je vais le tuer._

...

Lightning sursauta au contact des mains de Lucius sur sa taille et se retourna vivement vers lui afin de le rejeter mais son regard croisa celui de Hope, en colère. Ses pensées se mélangèrent dans sa tête et la seule et unique chose qu'elle trouva à dire fût la pire :

\- D'accord.

Hope s'arrêta, choqué par ce qui se produisait devant lui. Lightning n'arrivait plus à soutenir son regard et Lucius, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de Hope dans son dos, l'attrapa par la taille et l'emmena hors du musée sous le regard médusé de ce dernier.

 _Il faut que je lui dise. C'est la meilleure occasion que j'ai._

Lightning monta dans le taxi avec Lucius, après quelques photos prisent par des journalistes toujours présent. Elle était perdue, déboussolée et très troublée par ce dont elle s'était rendu compte et avait besoin d'une preuve.

Arrivée chez Lucius, un appartement élégant dont les murs étaient recouverts de photo de mode, de paysage, etc... Il servi deux verres de vin et les posa sur la table basse en invitant Lightning à la rejoindre sur le canapé gris. Elle le suivit mais écarta le verre d'elle ce qui surprit Lucius qui vint la seconde d'après mettre son bras autour de ses épaules. Il approcha ses lèvres et siennes et elle se laissa aller en acceptant son baiser. Un baiser qui aurait pu être agréable si elle n'était pas Lightning, si elle était une fille banale et si elle n'avait pas reçu son premier baiser quelques jours plus tôt par la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Ce baiser confirma ses pensées.

Ce n'est pas agréable, pas parce qu'il s'y prend mal et je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus n'ayant pas d'expérience, mais parce que ce n'était pas lui, pas Hope.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Si j'ai accepté de venir chez toi, ce n'était pas pour toi. C'était un test pour moi, c'est tout.

Il fronce les sourcils et ses yeux sont remplis d'incompréhensions. Lightning expire un grand coup et se tourne vers lui pour mieux lui faire face.

\- Je ne suis pas attirée par toi Lucius, désolé. Tu es beau, gentil, charmant, tu as tout pour rendre une femme heureuse. Une autre femme, pas moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi tu as accepté alors ?

\- Je voulais être sûr d'une chose.

\- Qui est ?

\- Que je ne ressens rien pour toi.

Lightning se leva, pris ses affaires et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte en entendant Lucius :

\- Je vois, dit-il amèrement. C'est lui, c'est ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas et conclu par un « Au revoir Lucius, encore désolé. » avant de dévaler les escaliers et de respirer un grand coup au contact de l'air chaud de cette nuit d'été.

Elle rentra chez elle et constata avec l'absence de lumière que Hope n'était pas encore rentré. Elle se déshabilla et se jeta directement dans son lit.

 _Je n'aurai pas dû accepter la proposition de Lucius devant Hope mais je devais savoir, être sûre de mes sentiments. Cette photo a eu l'effet d'un électrochoc en moi et a répondu à mes interrogations de ces derniers jours. Je n'avais jamais eu pleinement conscience de l'effet de Hope sur moi et maintenant, j'avais peur de cette nouvelle vague de sentiments en moi. Je suis amoureuse de Hope._

C'est ça que Serah voulait que je trouve toute seule, la raison de mon trouble était mon attirance pour Hope, celui que j'avais toujours vu comme un « petit frère » qui avait tellement changé avec toutes ces années derrière lui et qui malgré tout ne changeait rien à notre relation, qui l'avait même renforcé.

Elle enroula quelques mèches de ses cheveux roses dans ses doigts et regarda par la fenêtre.

 _Maintenant que je m'en rends compte, c'était tellement évident. J'allais forcément tomber amoureuse de lui un jour ou l'autre, à part Serah il a toujours été la personne la plus proche de moi, celle qui me comprenait le plus, celle qui m'a changé, qui m'a sauvé du chaos et permis de trouver le bonheur. Je lui dois tellement._

Ce soir-là, Lightning s'endormit paisiblement en pensant à Hope, à ses sentiments et en analysant toutes ses réactions et émotions qui confirmaient de plus en plus son amour pour lui.

Elle réussit pourtant à oublier sa plus grande erreur ce soir-là, erreur qui la tourmenterait pendant longtemps : elle s'était affichée avec Lucius et avait accepté de passer la soirée chez lui devant l'homme qu'elle aimait.

[...]

Hope ne rentra pas ce soir-là, ni même le lendemain et surlendemain. Lightning passa le week-end le plus angoissant de sa vie. Elle avait attendu chez elle pendant ces trois jours et avait beau l'avoir appelé, elle tombait directement sur son répondeur.

Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ses sentiments et n'était pas prête à lui en parler, de peur d'être rejeté et de chambouler leur relation si fusionnelle. Une relation qui pourtant s'effritait de plus en plus depuis qu'il vivait ensemble. Elle voulait tellement le voir qu'elle était passée samedi et dimanche au INT, prétextant auprès de Sophia qu'elle ne venait que « prendre de ses nouvelles » à elle. Ça avait marché la première fois mais pas la deuxième et Sophia s'était bien douté que Lightning était à la recherche de Hope, ce qui tiraillait la jeune femme.

En effet, elle avait reçu des ordres venant directement de l'intéressé : il ne voulait pas être dérangé et surtout pas par Lightning. Lightning ne devait pas s'en être encore rendu compte mais les gens ayant assisté à son départ du musée et ayant vu Hope après ça avaient tout compris.

En la voyant partir avec Lucius il avait perdu son sang-froid, avait juré et claqué la porte des toilettes dont il était sorti 15 minutes après grâce à l'intervention de Noel. Les gens l'ayant aperçu avait été les rares témoins d'une expression de colère vive chez Hope Estheim, lui qui même au travail gardait son calme. Il passa la soirée avec ses amis puis Sophia dû partir avec son copain et ne fût pas témoin de la suite mais elle savait que tout serait exposé dans le journal lundi matin, surtout dans la presse « people ». Ils avaient peu de choses à se mettre sous la dent mais lorsqu'il s'agissait des « anciens héros », ils préparaient des rubriques entières sur de simples rumeurs.

Sophia avait eu raison. Lightning découvrit le lundi matin à la première heure en rentrant de son jogging les premiers gros titres. Le journal traditionnel de la ville parlait de l'exposition, encensait le directeur du musée, les artistes et quelques photos (dont une de Lightning) apparaissaient dans le journal. Il y avait également une double page pour annoncer la sortie de l'Epopée Fabula Nova Crystalia, le fameux livre regroupant des témoignages, des interviews et retraçant avec détails les aventures du groupe. Ce qui lui fit arrêter sa course fût beaucoup plus contrariant : un journal people affichait en grand une image d'elle et de Lucius avec pour titre « UN CŒUR DE GLACE QUI FOND ! ». Lightning acheta immédiatement le journal et couru jusqu'à son appartement. Elle ne prit pas sa douche et se jeta dans son canapé pour lire le fameux papier.

« La Libératrice de l'ancien monde a enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied ! Le « cœur de glace » de New Academia, véritable icône de la mode et modèle de femme forte et indépendante nous a fait mourir d'impatience pendant ces trois années. Une romance interdite avec Snow totalement démentie par le mariage heureux de sa sœur, une histoire avec Oerba Fang qui nous colla un procès pour diffamation et une dernière invention avec un célèbre médecin étranger dont on ne put prouver l'existence... Vous aviez eu raison de douter de nous mais nos techniques ont fini par payer et à entrainer Lightning Farron dans les bras du charmant Lucius Storm, photographe de renom affilé entre autre à la maison Vuitton ! Aperçu au vernissage de l'exposition Nova Chrysalia au côté du photographe, à l'entrée comme à la sortie, le désir était palpable chez ces deux-là ! La sauveuse de l'humanité a dû passer une bonne soirée et, nous l'espérons, officialisera son couple dans les jours qui suivent ! »

« Mais ils sont gonflés ! » s'écria Lightning en jetant le journal contre le mur. Elle évitait à tout prix de lire ce genre de presse car elle avait déjà eu la mauvaise surprise de retrouver une photo d'elle en compagnie de Snow alcoolisé après un enterrement de vie de garçon, photo où ils avaient bien pris le soin d'effacer la présence de Sazh à leurs côtés pour ne pas se décrédibiliser.

Son téléphone vibra : Serah.

\- Light ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est quoi cet article ? Tu sors vraiment avec ce type, Lucius ?!

\- Non... je ne pensais pas que tu lisais ce genre de torchon.

\- C'est ma collègue qui me l'a prêté... Mais alors pourquoi tu es avec lui ? Pourquoi il te tient comme ça et...

\- Serah.

Lightning marqua une pause et souffla :

\- Je suis amoureuse de Hope.

Silence.

\- WAOUUUU ! cria-t-elle à rendre sourde Lightning. Enfin tu t'en es rendu compte !? Je veux tout savoir !

\- Serah tu ne comprends pas ?... Je suis amoureuse d'un homme qui, à l'heure actuelle, me voit afficher sur tous les kiosques de la ville dans les bras d'un autre.

— ...Merde.

Serah ne jurait jamais mais la situation était plus que compliqué.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 9**


	11. Chapitre 10 - Depression & reflexion

**...**

Hope tapotait ses doigts sur la table avec énervement. Il observa plus attentivement le plan et cela pour la 5ème fois en moins de dix minutes. Sa réunion s'éternisait et il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Il n'avait fait que des choses inhabituelles depuis la seconde où Lightning était partie avec Lucius. Il avait perdu son sang-froid, s'était énervé en public et avait passé la fin de la soirée réfugié dans un bar jusqu'au lever du jour. Il s'était ramassé une sale gueule de bois et n'ayant pas la force de rentrer, avait rejoint Fang et Vanille dans leur petit appartement. Il s'était lavé, avait emprunté des vêtements à Noel et était retourné à son bureau pour y passer le week-end : quitte à se réfugier, autant que ce soit dans le travail. Noel avait voulu le soutenir mais Hope, même si sa mine désespérée voulait dire le contraire, assurait qu'il allait bien et qu'il s'en remettrait.

 _Tu parles... Comment se remettre d'un tel choc après avoir aimé une femme pendant mille ans ?_

Car oui, il en avait profité pour compter et à partir du moment où il était tombé amoureux à 14 ans, avec ces sauts dans le temps en capsule temporelle et son immortalité biologique pendant l'ère du chaos, il s'était écoulé mille ans. Mille ans à attendre et espérer retrouver celle qu'il aime, mille ans réduits en poussière avec un seul mot de sa part : « D'accord ». Il avait souffert dans sa vie, avait perdu des êtres chers, mais cette réalité était dure à surmonter.

 _Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre... Ce type, Lucius. Et avec ce fichu magazine people, tout le monde à New Academia était au courant et ne se tarderai pas de les féliciter et pire : d'en parler sans arrêt au travail._

\- Vous avez vu la nouvelle dans le journal ? dit une des femmes présentes autour de la table. C'est génial non ?!

Hope jeta son stylo sur la table ce qui provoqua un sursaut chez tous ces collègues. Il leva la tête, les sourcils froncés et attendit que la femme finisse sa phrase.

\- Euh... On a reçu un nouveau financement pour le projet de modernisation des foyers...

\- Oui nous l'avons vu, répondit un homme en soutien à sa collègue. Ce sera une bonne nouvelle ce changement dans les habitudes des gens.

Hope expira bruyamment, ce qui ramena les regards inquiets sur lui. Bien que n'étant pas le patron, il s'était imposé en quelques jours comme le pilier du INT et toutes les décisions passaient par lui. Le poste de directeur n'était qu'une question de semaines. Pourtant, tous autour de la table étaient très perturbé par l'attitude tendue et énervée du jeune homme.

\- Monsieur Estheim, tenta quelqu'un, peut-être pourrions-nous reporter la réunion ? Nous avons bien avancé et je ne pense pas que nous soyons en mesure d'avancer plus vite sans les premiers prototypes de robots...

\- Hm.

Ils se regardèrent tous et prirent cette réponse pour un oui. La tension dans cette salle était trop forte pour que quelqu'un désir y passer plus de temps. Après que tout le monde soit sorti, Hope roula ses plans et les embarqua sous son bras en se massant les tempes, direction son bureau, ancien et nouveau lieu de vie.

En chemin il croisa Sophia, la réceptionniste de l'accueil qui l'avait évité de ressembler à un dépressif devant ses collègues en lui rendant de petits services comme lui acheter une brosse à dent, du gel douche, un set de caleçon bon marché, etc... Hope, dans son grand désespoir, n'avait même plus honte de confier ce genre de tâche à quelqu'un d'autre et Sophia avait été très compréhensive.

\- Monsieur Estheim, commença-t-elle en l'accompagnant vers son bureau, j'ai pu récupérer votre courrier et... Lightning est encore passé aujourd'hui.

Il plissa les yeux. Il était à la fois heureux qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui mais aussi incroyablement triste en se souvenant d'elle et Lucius.

\- Comment était-elle ?

\- Différente, elle tenait encore plus à vous voir aujourd'hui.

\- Elle voulait surement m'annoncer en face qu'elle était officiellement avec Lucius Storm, dit-il amèrement. Je vais devoir déménager de chez elle alors...

\- Vous habitez chez elle ?!

Il en avait trop dit. En entrant dans son bureau il regarda Sophia et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il ferma la porte et s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle.

Cette fille a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et si Lightning a pu rapidement lui faire confiance, je n'ai rien à craindre.

\- Sophia... Vous étiez bien au vernissage vendredi soir ? Je vous ai vus avec votre copain, celui qui travaille dans l'édition. Il m'a offert un exemplaire de ce livre, dit-il en désignant le livre encore plastifié.

\- C'est exact monsieur Estheim. Je vous conseille de le lire, il vient de sortir aujourd'hui et est presque en rupture de stock !

\- Sophia, répéta-t-il. Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit pas sortir de ce bureau, c'est compris ?

Elle hocha la tête et pris un air sérieux.

\- Je vis bien chez Lightning. C'est temporaire, le temps que je trouve autre chose.

\- D'accord.

\- A votre avis Sophia, pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans cet état depuis quelques jours ?

Elle ne dit rien, surement parce qu'elle avait peur de dire une bêtise mais Hope l'incita à parler en radoucissant son expression.

 _J'ai besoin de savoir à quel point la nouvelle relation de Lightning m'a ravagé et à quel point cela est visible par quelqu'un extérieur à notre groupe._

\- Vous êtes comme ça à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé au vernissage, hésita-t-elle. Parce que Lightning est parti avec ce photographe. Moi et mon copain, et beaucoup d'autres invités d'ailleurs, nous vous avons vu quand... vous avez juré et claqué la porte.

Ça sonne comme une violente colère de sa bouche ce qui était très loin de ce que Noel et Snow pouvait faire quand il était énervé mais à mon niveau, moi l'homme qui garde toujours mon calme, cela devait être surprenant.

\- Je pense que c'est... le fait que Lightning soit peut-être avec Lucius qui vous a rendu comme ça, dit-elle en me désignant du doigt de haut en bas, un peu plus « négligé » que d'habitude.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu, je me permets de te tutoyer, que c'est à cause de Lightning que je suis comme ça ?

Elle hésite puis me montre le livre du doigt.

\- Je l'ai lu en entier, je vous ai observé ensemble pendant l'exposition et j'ai vu cette photo de vous deux en train de rire. Avec tous ces éléments ce n'était pas compliqué de mettre en place les pièces du puzzle. Vous êtes amoureux d'elle et vous venez de vous faire rejeter avant même d'avoir avoué vos sentiments.

Touché. Sophia était plus doué qu'elle n'en avait l'air pour décrypter les sentiments des gens et sa perspicacité fit envisager à Hope de la prendre comme assistante lorsqu'il serait nommé directeur. Elle méritait au moins ça comme promotion après être allée lui acheter des caleçons.

\- Tu es intelligente Sophia. Ça te dirait de devenir ma prochaine assistante ?

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite puis ouvrit grand les yeux, ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa et fronça les sourcils :

\- A condition que tout rentre dans l'ordre entre vous et Lightning ! Je suis avant tout une grande fan de votre groupe et j'ai toujours espéré secrètement que vous soyez ensemble.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, dit-il en expirant. Elle a déjà choisi quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Alors pourquoi si elle est amoureuse de ce type, elle vient vous voir chaque jour au bureau ? Moi je pense qu'elle vous aime.

Hope parti dans un fou rire amer et rempli de tristesse, il avait déjà abandonné et ne croyait même plus à cette éventualité tellement la voir partir avec un autre l'avait blessé.

Sophia fit une mine déçue par la réaction d'un Hope qui malgré son prénom n'avait presque plus d'espoir. Elle était pourtant convaincue, après avoir vu plusieurs fois Lightning attendre et se renseigner sur Hope, que cette dernière ressentait bien quelque chose pour lui.

\- Monsieur Estheim.

\- Appelle-moi Hope.

\- Hope... Je pense que vous avez tort et que vous êtes un peu en tort également.

Avant que celui-ci ne puisse répliquer, elle lui fit « chut » du doigt, peu importe si ce geste pouvait lui valoir de se faire rétrograder.

\- Vous lui en voulez d'être parti avec Lucius mais vous, qu'avez-vous vraiment fait pour la retenir ? Vous passez votre temps à travailler et finissez à des heures incroyables ! D'ailleurs tout le monde dans cet institut depuis votre arrivée fait des heures supplémentaires ! C'est gratifiant de faire avancer la société mais à quel prix ? En ce moment je vois à peine mon copain et encore, certains de vos collègues ont des enfants et rentrer à minuit n'est bon pour personne. Nous serions dans l'urgence comme lors de l'avènement d'Academia, d'accord, mais là nous avons enfin le temps de créer et façonner le monde de demain. Vous êtes le seul à vouloir aller trop vite !

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une claque. Hope ne s'était jamais remis en question dans son travail, il savait qu'il était performant, qu'il faisait tout bien mais avait négligé le côté « humain ». Etant presque comme le chef ici, il forçait tout le monde à suivre son rythme et créait involontairement une très mauvaise ambiance pouvant être néfaste pour le travail.

 _Peut-être que c'est pour cela que l'on butte sur nos projets depuis des jours... C'est de ma faute._

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains en prenant toute la réalité en face. Sophia le regardait avec pitié.

\- Imaginez maintenant une Lightning qui vous attend chaque soir chez elle, qui prépare à manger et qui est obligé de vous le garder au frais. Qui se retrouve seule à nouveau comme ces trois dernières années. C'est normal qu'un autre homme profite de la situation pour vous la prendre.

— Merci Sophia, dit-il après quelques minutes à réfléchir. Tu viens de m'ouvrir les yeux, c'était violent mais nécessaire. J'allais dans la mauvaise route et si en plus j'avais continué en tant que directeur, l'INT aurait coulé. Nous allons beaucoup trop vite.

Je vais arranger ça. Réorganiser nos charges de travail, nos projets et quand tout sera en place je retenterai ma chance avec Lightning. Je suis idiot d'avoir abandonné à la première difficulté. Ça va être horriblement dur de la voir avec cet homme mais je ferai tout pour la reconquérir.

\- Sophia, rentre chez toi. Ne va pas gâcher ta relation avec ton copain pour ton travail.

\- Merci Monsieur... Hope ! Et n'oubliez pas de lire le livre !

 _Si c'est ce livre qui lui a donné les éléments pour comprendre notre relation, je ferai bien de m'y mettre maintenant._

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 10**


	12. Chapitre 11 - Her feelings

« ...Et c'est ainsi que nos âmes furent sauvé par la Libératrice et son groupe d'ami, eux qui se sont battus pendant des siècles pour être libre et vivre heureux. Seul le temps nous dira si le bonheur leur a été accordé. »

Lightning referme le livre et expire en s'éventant par la même occasion avec un journal. Les récentes hautes températures rendaient sa vie à la capitale peu agréable, elle qui aimait l'air de la mer mais il lui suffisait de penser aux quelques heures la séparant de son arrivée vers Riveblanche pour l'anniversaire de Snow.

 _Ce livre met en avant beaucoup de choses sur la relation que j'entretenais avec Hope grâce aux récits et témoignages de mes amis mais surtout à cause de ce que j'ai dit pendant cette foutue interview d'il y a deux ans... Et si Hope le lit ? Est-ce qu'il va lui aussi l'interpréter de leur façon ? Va-t-il y voir plus qu'une amitié profonde ?_

Elle n'était sortie de chez elle que pour avoir une chance de voir Hope et avait abandonné au bout de la quatrième tentative. Pas parce qu'elle avait perdu espoir mais parce qu'elle savait qu'il sera là ce week-end, chez Serah et Snow, et qu'elle pourrait lui parler calmement à l'abri de tous.

Lightning regarde son horloge et se lève vivement, prête à rejoindre ses amis à la gare. Elle range le livre, attrape sa valise et affronte courageusement la chaleur mais sa marche est interrompue par un homme approchant un dictaphone d'elle.

\- Lightning ! Un petit mot pour Peoplemag !

 _Un journaliste... génial. Vu l'odeur de transpiration, il devait attendre depuis longtemps._

\- Comment avez-vous eu mon adresse ? répondit-elle froidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a plu chez lui ?dit-il en ignorant sa question. Allez-vous vous marier ? Quand allez-vous officialiser votre relation avec Lucius ?

\- Rien, non et nous ne sommes pas ensemble !

\- Mais les photos et les témoign-

\- Je n'aime pas Lucius ! cria-t-elle en pleine rue avant de saisir le journaliste par le col. Si je vous retrouve à nouveau, vous ou vos collègues en bas de chez moi, je jure que vous vous souviendrez de mon titre de Libératrice lorsque votre âme quittera votre corps !

Elle le lâche violemment et ce dernier tombe au sol, sous le choc de la réaction de Lightning. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir, la colère s'était accumulé en elle depuis des jours et cet infâme magazine avait aggravé la situation entre elle et Hope.

 _Tant pis s'ils mettent en avant mon côté froid et brutal, au moins j'ai pu m'exprimer et remettre les choses au clair._

Avec cette rapide mais fâcheuse altercation, elle rate le train pour Blanc-Château de deux minutes et maudit intérieurement ce journaliste. Elle avait reçu plusieurs messages de Vanille et avant même de lui répondre, son téléphone sonna.

\- Lightning ! s'écrie Vanille de l'autre côté. On t'a attendu mais comme tu ne répondais pas, on s'est dit que tu étais déjà à l'intérieur.

\- J'ai eu un contretemps. Le prochain est dans une heure, ne m'attendez pas à la gare de Blanc-Château, j'appellerai Sazh pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

Elle regretta amèrement cette situation car l'attente sous le soleil de plomb commençait à lui donner des vertiges. Après trente minutes assise sur les marches de la gare, elle se lève en direction du distributeur de boisson et commence à s'acharner sur la machine où est bloqué sa canette de jus d'orange.

 _Allez ! Tombe maudite cannette !_

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre » dit une voix familière dans son dos.

Lightning déglutit et n'ose pas se retourner mais s'écarta juste légèrement. Un poing tape violemment sur le côté droit de la machine et la cannette tombe enfin. Elle regarde la main saisir la cannette et la lui tendre.

« C'est toi qui m'a donné cette technique sur Cocoon, tu te souviens ? »

 _Hope._

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux argentés et lui jette un sourire à faire tomber toutes les femmes. Son léger t-shirt col v noir contrastait énormément avec sa peau et faisait ressortir ses yeux bleu vert et un petit côté mystérieux chez lui.

A sa vue, elle eut une folle envie de tout lui avouer et de le serrer dans ses bras mais se retint par peur de la nouvelle vague de sentiment qui l'envahissait, et surtout par peur d'être rejetée.

Bien qu'en croisant son regard et malgré son sourire, elle savait qu'il y avait une tension chez lui mais en ignorait la raison. Elle s'en voulait de s'être affichée avec Lucius par peur qu'il ne se méprenne sur ses sentiments mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi Hope l'avait ignoré toute cette semaine, pourquoi il n'était pas rentré chez elle et pourquoi il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans son regard.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête Hope ?_

\- Je pensais que tu prendrais le train avec Vanille et Fang, dit-il pour rompre le silence entre eux.

\- Je pensais que tu le prenais avec Noel et Yeul.

\- Ils voulaient le prendre tous ensembles mais je finissais trop tard pour arriver à l'heure.

Il s'assoit sur les marches brûlantes et sort une bouteille d'eau de son sac de voyage. Lightning le rejoint et regarde les gouttes d'eau doucement dégouliner de son cou pour atteindre son torse sous son t-shirt. Elle détourne le regard avant d'être totalement embarrassée.

 _Ça y est, je me rends enfin compte que je l'aime et la seconde d'après je regarde son corps avec avidité... Ressaisie-toi Lightning ! Tu es plus forte que ça !_

Il referme sa bouteille et déboutonne un bouton de son col v puis laisse tomber sa tête en arrière en soufflant.

 _Plus forte que ça ! Plus forte que ça..._

Il plonge la main dans ses cheveux et tourne ses yeux vers Lightning devenue toute rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- Alors est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me regarder en fronçant les sourcils, Light ?

Il prononça son prénom sur un ton suave, ce qui brisa ses dernières défenses et lui fit sourire.

 _Bon d'accord, tu as gagné pour cette fois, Hope Estheim._

Ils ne prononcèrent pas plus de mots jusqu'à l'arrivée du train et encore moins lors du voyage. Hope était concentré sur le paysage tandis que Lightning regardait une revue de mode.

\- Regarde, dit-elle soudainement à Hope en lui tendant le magazine.

Tout d'abord méfiant, il le saisit et constata qu'une photo de Lightning trônait en pleine page.

\- Prada ? demanda-t-il. Tu as fait ça cette semaine ?

Elle hoche la tête puis reprend le magazine mais constate la mine dubitative de son partenaire de voyage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Est-ce que ça te convient ? Juste ce travail ponctuel dans la mode ? Tu ne voudrais pas faire autre chose ? Tu es tellement talentueuse que te résumer à un seul domaine...

\- Au moins j'ai du temps pour moi.

Elle ne saisit l'ampleur de ces mots que quelques secondes après, lorsque Hope fronça les sourcils et retourna à sa contemplation silencieuse du paysage. Elle avait toujours respecté son acharnement au travail mais venait malgré elle de toucher un point sensible.

 _Si Hope ne travaillait pas autant, est-ce que l'on passerait plus de temps ensemble ?_

Cette pensée lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours mais elle-même en avait honte. Ancienne acharnée du travail, elle comprenait pourquoi cette réflexion avait blessé Hope et regretta pendant tout le voyage d'avoir parlé trop vite.

[...]

L'air marin rendait l'été beaucoup plus agréable à Riveblanche et à peine arrivé, sur les coups de 20h grâce à la camionnette de Sazh, Lightning et Hope profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil près du bar NORA. Les pieds dans le sable, assis sur une grande table de plage avec tous leurs amis et un Snow survolté par son anniversaire et ses cadeaux.

Lightning avait joué la sécurité en participant au cadeau commun de Fang et Vanille : une nouvelle veste et un bandana. Elle regretta sa générosité quand son beau-frère la serra dans ses bras et qu'elle dû lui coller un poing dans le ventre pour qu'il s'écarte.

L'atmosphère devenant trop bruyante et trop énergique, elle alla se réfugier sur le ponton en face du bar.

 _C'est ici que j'avais souhaité revoir Hope tellement fort que le lendemain il était apparu. Pour l'instant la seule chose que je souhaite c'est pouvoir lui reparler normalement..._

\- Hey.

Lightning sort de ses pensées et lève la tête pour apercevoir Hope juste au-dessus d'elle, les cheveux argentés aux teintes des couleurs du coucher de soleil. Il semblait s'être radoucit depuis ce moment tendu dans le train et ses yeux n'étaient plus empli de gêne mais de tendresse.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? demande-t-il.

Lightning hoche la tête sans décrocher ses yeux des siens. Ses iris bleu vert étaient devenus fascinants, tout physiquement était devenu fascinant depuis qu'elle s'était rendu compte de son amour et elle s'en voulait presque de s'en être rendu compte aussi tard.

Un silence régnait entre eux, tout d'abord gênant puis apaisant. De simples regards par-ci par-là cimentaient leur complicité et les mots, devenus leurs pires ennemis ces derniers temps, étaient totalement inutiles dans cette situation. Le ciel était maintenant coloré d'orange et de violet et devenait petit à petit noir, les étoiles commencèrent doucement à scintiller dans le ciel et Lightning posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hope qui ne dit rien.

\- Je ne suis pas avec Lucius, se décide-t-elle à dire. On s'est juste embrassé fugacement mais j'ai aussitôt regretté. Je lui ai dit clairement que je ne voulais pas être avec lui, que je ne l'aimais pas.

Hope ne quitte pas la mer des yeux et reste silencieux mais le léger froncement de ses sourcils trahit sa supposée sérénité.

\- Je regrette d'être partie avec lui ce soir-là.

\- Comment était votre baiser ? dit-il enfin, toujours sans se tourner vers Lightning.

\- C'était froid, décevant... Il manquait quelque chose. C'était vraim-

Hope lui coupe la parole en se tournant vers elle et en l'embrassant.

Quelques secondes, encore un baiser furtif qui paralysa Lightning, l'empêchant d'y répondre. Il retire ses lèvres des siennes, la regarde avec un air sérieux, se lève sans rien dire et rejoint le bar, seul. Lightning touche ses lèvres et le regarde repartir sur la plage, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _Je suis perdue... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?_

...

 _Cette femme me fait perdre la tête._

Hope s'adosse à un des poteaux du bar et passe ses doigts sur ses tempes en fronçant les sourcils. Il était à la fois soulagé et furieux : soulagé d'apprendre enfin la vérité, qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Lucius, furieux car ils s'étaient embrassés.

 _Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas allés plus loin... J'aurai tué Lucius de mes mains._

Il avait réussi à garder son calme jusqu'à l'aveu de Lightning et, comme un enfant, il avait voulu prouver à Lightning qu'il était meilleur que Lucius en l'embrassant. Pas un baiser fourbe comme la première fois mais un baiser volé empli de jalousie mais aussi de désir.

Depuis qu'il avait vu sa silhouette au loin s'agiter devant un distributeur à la gare, son cœur s'était empli de bonheur, le bonheur de la revoir, de s'enivrer de son odeur de rose, d'effleurer délicatement ses cheveux et sa peau. Mais l'image de Lucius avec elle n'arrivait pas à lui sortir de la tête et Lightning porta le coup de grâce en insinuant non-discrètement qu'il passait trop de temps à travailler.

Sophia avait eu raison : « Pour qu'une femme tombe amoureuse de vous, il faut passer du temps avec elle, l'écouter, la faire rire, la surprendre. Pour qu'elle se rende compte de vos sentiments, vous devez montrer qu'elle est tout pour vous et que votre vie sans elle est morne. ». Il devait passer du temps avec Lightning. Il avait déjà depuis le début de la semaine, commencé à préparer un nouveau système d'organisation du travail et grâce à l'aide de Sophia, il savait qu'il pourrait le mettre en place à son retour et obtenir le poste de directeur la minute suivante. Il continuerait à innover, à créer, mais son emploi du temps serait plus léger et surtout plus axé sur ses priorités.

 _Sa priorité._

...

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 11**


	13. Chapitre 12 - Wait and see

**...**

 _— Ça va aller, je te protégerai._

— _Lightning... Je... Moi aussi. Enfin, je vais essayer. J'essaierai de veiller sur toi._

 _Un souvenir. Ce moment où elle m'a pris dans ses bras et où elle a dérobé mon cœur._

Hope est allongé sur sa serviette de bain et regarde Dajh faire un château de sable avec Noel et Yeul. Sazh arrive près d'eux avec des glaces et fait un signe à Hope qui refuse la glace en secouant la tête. Snow vient s'asseoir à côté de lui et ne manque pas de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

— Ça fait quoi d'avoir pris de l'âge ?

— Tu peux parler Hope ! Maintenant nous avons le même âge tous les deux ! Il serait temps de te caser d'ailleurs, hein Hope ?

Snow lui fait un regard entendu. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant de l'amour d'Hope pour Lightning, il était devenu son meilleur ami avec Noel pendant ces siècles d'errances.

— Si c'était aussi simple... Tu la connais.

— C'est toi qui l'a connait mieux que personne mec ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te compliques la tête ? Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas cash que tu l'aimes ?

— Peut-être parce que j'ai peur de me prendre une veste.

— Je croyais que tu n'avais plus peur de rien, Estheim ?!

— Tais-toi Snow, dit-il en le frappant à la tête pour que ce dernier s'arrête de rigoler.

Snow se calme peu à peu et prend un air sérieux qui rend Hope dubitatif.

— Je n'ai pas voulu le crier partout mais... Je vais être père.

Hope écarquille les yeux devant son ami affichant un sourire rayonnant. Ils se font une accolade chaleureuse avant qu'Hope ne demande plus de détails.

— On l'a su il y a deux semaines. Serah est tellement heureuse que la voir comme ça suffit à me combler entièrement. Elle l'a annoncé à Lightning ce matin et elle a l'air d'avoir bien pris la nouvelle... Enfin il y a pas pire comme réaction que lorsqu'on lui a annoncé qu'on voulait se marier ! Je l'ai dit à Noel et Sazh tout à l'heure, je l'annonce petit à petit.

— Ça ne te ressemble pas, monsieur l'impulsif.

— La faute à ma femme, dit-il toujours avec un grand sourire. L'amour change un homme.

— A qui le dis-tu.

« HOPE ! »

Hope sursaute de sa serviette, à moitié endormi et regarde autour de lui. La plage est presque vide, seul Noel et Yeul sont assis dans le sable en train de regarder la mer. Il se lève et se tourne vers une Lightning éméchée marchant rapidement vers lui les poings serrées et l'appelant d'un air de reproche. Il commence à partir dans la direction opposée, ne voulant pas subir une colère de Lightning sans en connaitre la raison.

« HOPE ! Ne me fuis pas ! »

Il s'arrête mais continue à lui tourner le dos avant de croiser les bras.

— Pourquoi tu es parti ?

— Je voulais te voir me courir après, dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Il en profite pour se tourner et croise le regard perçant de Lightning qui fronce les sourcils. Ses joues sont rouges et ses cheveux un peu en bataille.

 _Sa moue est tellement mignonne quand elle est en colère... Mais elle est tout aussi inquiétante._

— Il n'est que 16h mais n'aurais-tu pas déjà bu ?

— Non je décuve. Mais n'essaie pas de dévier la situation !

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Light ?

Elle baisse les yeux et commence à jouer avec ses doigts avant de porter un regard plus doux vers lui.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé hier soir ? murmure-t-elle timidement.

 _Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, aussi gênée, aussi troublée ! Cette femme va me rendre fou ! Est-ce que je dois lui avouer maintenant ? Est-ce que je dois jouer le mystérieux ?_

— A ton avis ? finit-il par dire. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai embrassé, Light ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas supporté que tu partes avec Lucius ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis complet que lorsque tu es à mes côtés ?

Hope est à quelques centimètres de son visage et ses mains se posent sur ses épaules. Elle frissonne à son contact mais soutient son regard. Il rapproche ses lèvres et l'embrasse à nouveau pendant quelques secondes, son cœur menace d'exploser dans sa poitrine et ses mains devenu moites se resserrent un peu plus sur Lightning. Il relâche son emprise en lui souriant et en replaçant une mèche de cheveux rose derrière son oreille. Les lèvres de Lightning tremblent un peu et ses yeux sont écarquillés et submergés par des dizaines d'émotions. Elle commence à ouvrir la bouche mais Hope l'interrompt en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche :

— Je veux t'en parler à cœur ouvert quand je serai enfin débarrassé de tout mon travail, lorsque je deviendrais directeur de l'INT-NA. A ce moment-là, je te déclarerais officiellement mes sentiments et j'espère que tu seras prête à les entendre. Peu importe ta réponse, je l'accepterais.

Il la prend dans ses bras et profite pour sentir et garder dans sa mémoire olfactive l'odeur de rose de Lightning. Ses mains descendent jusqu'au bas de sa taille, ce qui l'a fait à nouveau frissonner puis il relâche son étreinte et repars en direction de sa serviette de plage.

 _Elle saura tout dans quelques jours, lorsque je serai libre des contraintes que je me suis imposé. Mon cœur lui appartient déjà, je dois maintenant lui donner mon corps et mon esprit. Patience Light._

 **...**

 _— Tu peux fuir aussi si tu pars maintenant. Avec moi, ce sera combat sur combat. Je ne sais pas comment ça finira._

 _— Je sais. Mais je dois devenir fort... Lightning ?_

 _— Appelle-moi Light._

 _Lightning se réveille dans le lit de la chambre d'ami de Serah, en sueur. Des souvenirs d'elle et Hope se bousculent dans sa tête, faisant ressortir tous ces moments passés avec lui._

 _— J'ouvre la marche, tu surveilles nos arrières._

 _— En fait... J'aimerais passer devant._

 _— Tu t'en crois capable ?_

 _—Le problème n'est pas de savoir si je « peux »._

 _— Tu fais des progrès._

Elle a forgé le caractère de Hope. Elle l'a rendu plus fort, plus sûr de lui, plus combatif. Il l'a rendu plus compréhensive. Il a débloqué des sentiments enfouit au plus profond de son cœur depuis la mort de ses parents. Il a réveillé Claire Farron. Il lui a apporté une lueur d'espoir.

 _Nous nous complétons. Je l'aime et vu ce qu'il a dit et fait hier après-midi, je crois qu'il m'aime aussi. Mais depuis quand ? Depuis le vernissage ? Depuis le moment où nous avons dormi ensemble ? Ou avant ?_

Lightning devra attendre la déclaration de Hope et oser affirmer ses sentiments.

 _[Quelques jours plus tard à New Académia]_

— « Ça a boosté ma carrière », tel sont les mots de Lucius, photographe chez Vuitton et possible petit-ami de Lightning il y a encore une semaine avant que cette dernière démente férocement cette affirmation. Voici un extrait d'une conversation avec Lucius à cœur ouvert :

« Je ne pensais pas que m'afficher avec une femme comme elle boosterai autant ma carrière et ma vie sentimentale ! Lightning est une très belle femme certes, mais je ne la connaissais pas bien, qui peut dire le contraire ? C'était plus ma muse qu'autre chose et j'ai eu du mal à me l'avouer mais oui, elle m'a bien rejeté. _*rire*_ Je l'ai mal pris sur le coup mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'aurai pas pu être avec elle, pas qu'elle ait un cœur de glace comme les journalistes people la décrivent, mais parce que son cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il me faudrait des siècles pour le conquérir. »

Lightning fait tomber quelques gouttes de thé glacée sur son débardeur avant de jurer et d'essuyer le tout. La télévision toujours allumée continue à présenter un Lucius sûr de lui et charismatique qui doit faire tourner la tête des jeunes filles.

« — Vous avez dit que le cœur de notre Libératrice appartenait déjà à quelque d'autre ? Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus, Lucius ?

— Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider mais j'espère que les choses vont bientôt bouger. »

Elle se lève et éteint la télévision avant de nettoyer son débardeur. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine depuis le retour de chez Serah, depuis que Snow avait craqué le dernier jour et avait annoncé à tout le monde qu'ils allaient être parent. Que Lightning allait être tante. Si auparavant elle aurait crié en leur disant que c'était trop tôt, elle effaçait son côté « maternel/sur protecteur » pour se concentrer uniquement sur le bonheur de sa sœur.

Cela faisait aussi plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vue Hope. Fang était passé chez elle récupérer les quelques affaires du jeune homme et lui avait annoncé qu'il s'était pris une chambre d'hôtel à deux minutes du campus de New Académia pour être au plus proche de son travail. « C'est temporaire, il reviendra bientôt vers toi. » avait-elle dit en lui faisant un clin d'œil, confirmant que son amour pour lui ne serait bientôt plus un secret pour l'intégralité du groupe.

Maintenant qu'elle était consciente de son amour, elle vivait encore plus mal son absence. Elle n'osait plus aller à l'INT pour ne pas le déranger et ne prenait de ses nouvelles que grâce à Fang, Vanille et le journal. La presse avait encensé les dernières innovations qu'il avait créées : une série de robot polyvalent apportant l'aide nécessaire dans la gestion de diverses tâches, comme des tâches domestiques, mais également des robots d'aide pour les enfants, les handicapés et les plus nécessiteux avec une large gamme de prix accessible à toute la population. La création de ce type de robot n'était pas révolutionnaire vu ce qu'il avait pu faire dans l'ancien monde mais c'était le fait d'avoir réalisé autant en si peu de temps et avec peu de moyen qui venait de pousser Hope directement dans le fauteuil de directeur de l'Institut des Nouvelles Technologies de New Académia.

Après s'être battu avec la petite tâche de thé glacé, elle attrape son téléphone pour prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur mais, comme si un lien invisible les connectait, cette dernière l'appelle en premier :

— LIGHT ! s'écrie Serah. Allume la télévision !

— Calme-toi Serah ! C'est bon j'ai entendu ce que Lucius avait dit sur moi. Je pensais qu'il aurait plus de ressentiments mais en fait ça v-

— NON ! Pas ça ! Allume ta maudite télé !

Lightning expire bruyamment et cède à sa sœur en attrapant la télécommande.

« ...a gagné le prix « Nouvel espoir du nouveau monde » ! Un prix décerné par un jury arbitraire et pour les personnes apportant une grande contribution à notre nouveau monde. Le premier à avoir reçu ce prix était Sazh Katzroy, héros de l'ancien monde, pour son service de livraison développé en à peine quelques mois et devenu maintenant international ! La deuxième, Iris Elliott, pour avoir créé la plus grande banque de données de l'ancien monde et du nouveau établie sur le campus universitaire de New Académia. Et notre « Nouvel espoir » porte bien son nom puisque, je vous le rappelle, il s'agit d'Hope Estheim ! M. Estheim que nous recevrons sur notre plateau dans quelques jours pour recueillir son témoignage, ses impressions et tout ce qui concerne son avenir ! »

 _En seulement deux mois, Hope a réussi à briller plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde._

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 12**


	14. Chapitre 13 - Light & Hope

Lightning amène trois verres qu'elle pose sur sa table basse devant une Fang et une Vanille affalées dans son canapé, le regard scotché sur l'émission « Un jour, un espoir ». Elle leur sert du thé glacé et prend un journal traînant sur la table pour s'éventer avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à côté du canapé.

\- Monte le son Light ! lui dit Vanille en engouffrant une grosse poignée de pop-corn dans sa bouche.

\- C'est toi qui a la télécommande.

\- ... AH OUI !

Fang et elle rigolent avant de rapidement reporter leur attention sur l'émission. Sur Hope.

Quelques jours après l'annonce du prix du « Nouvel espoir du nouveau monde », Hope Estheim avait été cordialement invité sur l'unique chaine de télévision du monde entier et basé à la capitale mondiale New Académia. Cela faisait 20 minutes qu'il répondait à des questions sur ses travaux, sur sa collaboration avec des chercheurs de l'INT, etc... Que des choses techniques qui pourtant, grâce au charisme de Hope, arrivait à passionner tout le monde. Lightning imaginait bien les gens comme Sophia, ultra fan, qui devait être en train de regarder et enregistrer l'émission en même temps. Elle avait pu la revoir hors du contexte de l'INT et avait pris un verre avec elle et son copain éditeur, Lucas, aussi fan du groupe de héros mais de manière moins expansive et plus dans un désir de recherche sur les événements du passé. « Je veux que les générations futures soient au courant de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nos âmes, tous vos sacrifices et vos exploits. » avait-il dit avant que Sophia lui saute au cou, fier de son amoureux et gênant Lightning par la même occasion.

« - ...Et je suppose que c'était angoissant comme réveil ? Vous êtes quand même tombé du ciel monsieur Estheim !

\- Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Hope, dit ce dernier en rigolant. Je n'ai pas de souvenir du comment et pourquoi je suis tombé dans la mer mais à mon réveil j'étais persuadé que nous venions tous d'arriver dans ce nouveau monde. Je pensais avoir juste deux jours de retard... Mais c'était bien trois ans de retard !

\- Vous avez su réagir rapidement en vous adaptant à ce nouvel environnement. »

Lightning se leva à nouveau et se rapprocha de la fenêtre avec un air nostalgique : l'arrivée de Hope était déjà loin mais encore fraiche dans son esprit et le fait de n'avoir pas passé autant de temps qu'elle le souhaitait avec lui serrai de plus en plus son cœur. Le voir à la télévision, devant des millions de personne et ne pas l'avoir rien que pour elle suscitait également de la jalousie, une jalousie non justifiée car Lightning savait que sa relation avec lui était spéciale.

 _J'attends juste qu'il me le dise enfin..._

« - L'interview va toucher à sa fin mais avant j'aimerai vous poser une question un peu plus personnelle, si ça ne vous dérange pas Hope ?

\- Allez-y.

\- J'ai lu le livre « l'Epopée Fabula Nova Crystallis », j'ai vu l'exposition au musée de New Académia et j'étais présent au vernissage. J'ai vu cette fameuse photo qui fait encore réfléchir plus d'une personne ayant vu l'exposition... Je parle bien sûr de la photo de vous et la Libératrice Lightning Farron. »

Lightning se retourne dans un sursaut et vient appuyer ses mains sur le rebord du canapé pour suivre la suite avec plus d'attention. Vanille augmente instinctivement le volume.

« - Et donc ? demande Hope avec un air presque innocent.

\- J'ai aussi vu votre réaction ce soir-là après... Bref, je ne vais pas en reparler mais avec tous ces éléments, j'aurai une question très personnelle à vous poser. Je pense que vous voyez où je veux en venir mais... Est-ce que vous et Lightning Farron êtes ensemble ? Y a-t-il quelque chose entre vous ?

Tout le monde est suspendu à ses lèvres, Fang et Vanille s'appuient sur leurs coudes pour se rapprocher de la télévision comme si la réponse allait leur sauter dessus. Hope quant à lui reste serein mais se frotte la nuque, signe qu'il est gêné. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes même s'il est conscient qu'il est en direct, et finit par afficher un sourire qui dût faire fondre toutes les femmes devant leur poste.

« Non, Lightning et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. »

Le présentateur semble déçu et ouvre la bouche pour continuer mais est tout de suite coupé : « Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, mais c'est mon plus grand désir depuis des siècles. »

*GLING*

Le verre de Lightning tombe par terre mais cette dernière, les yeux grands ouverts, ne les décrochent pas de la télévision. Fang se retourne furtivement vers elle mais est aussi attirée par le petit écran.

« - Que... Vous êtes sérieux ? dit avec hésitation le présentateur.

\- Lightning a été mon modèle et la seule femme que j'ai aimée. Donc oui, j'aimerais être avec elle.

\- Vous vous rendez bien compte que cette émission est en direct et qu'elle doit la regarder ?

\- J'en suis conscient. J'en parle ici et maintenant pour que les femmes me donnant leurs numéros me laissent tranquille, qu'elles comprennent qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je me tourne vers elles.

Hope se tourne vers la caméra, expire doucement puis sourit avant de déclarer :

« Même si elle me rejette, mon cœur lui appartiendra toujours. »

Le cœur de Lightning rate un battement et si elle avait un autre verre, il aurait rejoint son compère. Vanille pousse un « Ohhhhh » d'attendrissement et Fang se met à applaudir.

« Oua ! Vous êtes très franc Hope ! Eh bien... Je suis sûr que votre message a fait craquer toutes les femmes de ce nouveau monde, ma femme comprise ! Ahah ! »

Fang et Vanille se tournent enfin vers Lightning pour voir sa réaction : elle est complètement paralysée, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts et les joues rougis. Elle referme la bouche puis regarde les débris de verre à ses pieds. Elle alterne ensuite entre la télévision, Fang, Vanille et les morceaux de verre.

 _Je... C'est... Qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ?_

\- Lightning ! s'écrie Fang. Réveille-toi !

Elle sursaute, regarde à nouveau l'image de Hope à la télévision et se dirige soudainement vers l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures. Elle ne dit rien à ses amis et quitte l'appartement en courant. Elle court le plus rapidement possible et se remercie elle-même de ne pas avoir lâché son entrainement quotidien. La chaleur mord sa peau habillée d'un simple débardeur et d'un petit short noir mais elle s'en fiche pas mal : elle court pour rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aime.

...

« Et merci à vous Hope Estheim ! C'était le nouveau directeur de l'INT-NA, lauréat du prix « Nouvel espoir du nouveau monde », ancien leader d'Académia, héros de l'ancien monde, dans l'émission « Un jour, un espoir » ! »

Les caméras s'éteignent et toute l'équipe applaudit. Le présentateur sert chaudement la main d'Hope qui commence à déboutonner un bouton de sa chemise, le visage rougie par la chaleur mais aussi par la prise de conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

 _Je viens d'annoncer à la terre entière que j'étais amoureux de Lightning. Je suis un malade... Si je me prends une veste maintenant, j'obtiendrai le prix du plus beau râteau de l'année et de la plus grosse dépression du siècle !_

\- Hey Hope ! l'interpelle le producteur de l'émission. Vous avez fait exploser l'audimat ! Et votre déclaration d'amour en direct, c'était magique ! Je crois qu'on a tous ressenti des frissons et vous allez surement être élu la personnalité la plus aimée de New Académia en continuant comme ça.

\- Merci, je suppose, dit-il en se frottant la nuque.

\- J'espère que ça va marcher entre vous et-

« CHEF ! »

Le producteur se tourne vers l'un de ses assistants qui arrive essoufflé. Il pose ses mains sur ses genoux, reprend son souffle et ne prolonge pas l'attente de son supérieur :

\- Lightning Farron ! Elle a été aperçue en ville par l'un de nos gars ! Elle courait essouffler en direction de ce bâtiment !

Il n'en faut pas plus à Hope pour sortir en trombe sans rien déclarer. Il court dans les couloirs, dévale par trois les marches des escaliers et manque de reverser quelqu'un dans le hall de la chaîne de télévision. En sortant du bâtiment, ses yeux sont agressé par la vive lumière du soleil, il place une main au-dessus de ses sourcils et commence à s'engager sur la place lorsqu'il voit une silhouette en face de lui, marcher avec difficulté.

 _Ce n'est pas possible..._

Lightning arrive essoufflée devant lui, des perles de sueurs sur le front qu'elle chasse d'un revers de la main, avant de tomber sur ses genoux au milieu de la place. Hope se baisse à son niveau pour lui proposer son bras qu'elle refuse d'un geste de la main, toujours en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant couru... murmura-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Light ?! s'exclama Hope. Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, tu aurais pu avoir une insolation ! Je vais aller te chercher de l'eau.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! s'écria-t-elle bien plus fort qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Elle attend quelques secondes afin de totalement reprendre son souffle et se relève pour lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de dire en direct à la télévision ce genre de choses ?!

\- « Ce genre de choses » ? répondit-il avec surprise. C'est comme ça que tu considères ma déclaration ?

\- Idiot !

Elle tente de lui donner une gifle qu'il retient sans mal.

\- Tu me frappes maintenant Light ?

\- Tu avais dit que tu me parlerais à cœur ouvert, que tu me dirais tout ! J'ai attendu des jours sans aucune nouvelles de toi Hope ! Comment est-ce que tu penses que j'allais réagir ?

Prenant conscience de sa détresse et surtout de la énième erreur qu'il avait fait en ne lui donnant pas de nouvelles, il pose ses mains sur ses épaules pour la forcer à le regarder. Les yeux bleu vert de Lightning se plantèrent dans ses yeux de la même couleur.

\- Ne détourne pas le regard Light !

\- Tu... Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. La question du présentateur m'a pris de cours et je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour mettre les choses au clair. Tu ne veux pas savoir à quel point je suis harcelé par les femmes.

\- Non, je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Arrête de détourner le regard ! dit-il en ramenant le menton de Lightning avec ses doigts. Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai : tu as toujours été mon modèle mais surtout je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis mes 14 ans, depuis ces moments partagés sur Cocoon et Pulse. Je n'ai eu de cesse de t'aimer au fil des années. Lorsque tu as disparu, mon monde s'est écroulé mais je n'ai pas failli, tu étais ma lumière et j'ai remué ciel et terre pour t'avoir près de moi. Je t'aime depuis tellement de temps que ça en devient naturel pour moi mais si tu me rejettes, je l'accepterai. Je serai brisé mais je te promets que je disparaîtrais de ta vie à jamais Light.

Hope expire doucement après son aveu. Il voit passer tellement d'émotions dans ses yeux qu'il commence à retirer ses mains de ses épaules par prudence. Ce geste pousse Lightning à mettre ses mains sur sa nuque et à poser un vif baiser sur ses lèvres. Il écarquille les yeux, totalement perdu.

\- Je... C'est dur pour moi de parler de sentiment.

Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes puis plonge à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Hope.

\- J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte et je me suis sentie bête d'avoir pris autant de temps. Tu es le premier, mis à part Serah, à qui j'ai donné une vraie marque d'attention, celui dont je me suis inquiétée, celui qui me comprend toujours mieux que personne. Nous agissons comme un couple, tout le monde semble s'être rendu compte de ça mais je n'ai pas été foutue de le remarquer assez tôt. Je me sens seule quand tu n'es pas là, ton absence m'a rongé pendant trois ans et le vide qui s'était créé en moi à aussitôt disparut lorsque tu m'as pris dans tes bras. Tu es celui avec qui je suis pleinement heureuse, celui qui me fait rire et sourire, celui avec qui j'ai envie de passer toutes mes journées, toutes mes soirées. Tu es mon espoir d'une vie remplie de bonheur. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi Hope, à un point que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer. »

Sur ces mots, Hope agrippe sa taille et l'embrasse à son tour. Cette fois pas de baiser vif mais un long baiser passionné qui se termina avec les joues rougis pour chacun d'eux.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rends heureux Lightning Farron, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me perturbes Hope Estheim, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il la soulève légèrement dans les airs, ce qui l'a fait rire aux éclats, avant de l'étreindre et de profiter de son odeur de rose puis de ses lèvres sucrées.

Light et Hope. « La lumière et l'espoir ». Après des siècles de séparations et de sentiments non-avoués, il avait enfin le droit à l'amour.

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 13**


	15. Epilogue - You have me

_Tu m'as moi._

Le léger balancement du train la berce tranquillement et la vue des feuilles brunes emportées par la brise d'automne lui fait se replonger dans les souvenirs d'il y a quelques heures. Serah avec son début de grossesse à peine visible, sa robe secouée par le vent, Snow toujours trop énergique mais s'occupant consciemment du bonheur de sa femme. Sazh courant après un Dajh ne voulant pas lâcher Yeul, Noel, Fang et Vanille ne pouvant se retenir de rire devant la scène. Toute la petite bande réunit à profiter des derniers rayons de soleil avant que le froid ne s'installe définitivement.

 _Une odeur de menthe._

Lightning ouvre les yeux et voit devant elle un Hope complètement absorbé par la contemplation de sa belle endormie. Il lui sourit malicieusement, ce qui fait rougir ses joues qu'elle tente de cacher en détournant la tête. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, comme d'habitude, et se comprenait du regard. Comme si leurs pensées étaient liées.

— J'ai pris ma semaine, chuchote-t-il. Tout mon temps te sera consacré Light.

— Je m'occupe d'une formation jeudi.

— Je t'accompagnerai.

— En avez-vous le droit monsieur Estheim ?

— Je suis la personnalité préférée de New Académia, répondit-il fièrement.

— Tu n'es pas le seul, rétorque-t-elle. « Le couple préféré de New Académia ».

— Si tu ne m'y autorises pas, je trouverai une excuse pour venir.

Elle lui sourit en signe de reddition.

Lightning avait décidé de se rapprocher un peu plus de son ancien métier dans la Garde Civile en donnant des formations au corps de protection de la capitale et des alentours. Elle continuait toujours son travail de mannequin mais plus occasionnellement, ce qui lui laissait assez de temps libre. Temps libre qu'elle passait soit pour aller voir sa sœur, soit avec ses amies mais majoritairement avec Hope.

Hope qui était directeur de l'INT-NA et avait beaucoup moins de travail qu'avant, notamment grâce au soutien de Sophia qu'il avait pris comme assistante. Il avait toujours ce rôle d'inventeur, de superviseur, mais avait réussi à assouplir les temps de travail et de recherche, condition qu'il s'était imposé avant de se déclarer à Lightning.

Une déclaration ayant fait le tour du monde. Si les mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés ce jour-là n'avait été entendu par personne, leurs étreintes et leurs baisers furent enregistré mais surtout diffusé en direct par l'émission « Un jour, un espoir » grâce à la mobilisation du producteur et d'un assistant ayant flairé le coup après le départ précipité d'Hope. Une déclaration qui avait rendu transit toute la population et avait élevé le nouveau couple au rang de « couple préféré de New Académia » et « couple de l'année ». Une situation extrêmement gênante pour eux mais qui leur permit de garder un souvenir vidéo de ce moment.

Arrivé chez Lightning, enfin plutôt « chez eux », Hope lâche sa valise au sol et se colle au dos de Lightning. Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et commence à déposer de doux baisers dans son cou ce qui l'a fait frissonner de plaisir.

— Hope soit sérieux, il faut ranger tout ça.

Il se retire brusquement d'elle et s'assoit comme si de rien était sur le canapé tout en fronçant les sourcils. Lightning, surprise, le regarde de haut, tentant de décrypter ses pensées puis se résigne en le rejoignant. Il se met à rire, fier de son petit stratagème pour la faire craquer mais sursaute lorsqu'elle l'attrape par le col de la chemise pour l'embrasser fougueusement pendant au moins deux minutes.

— Claire, dit-il pour la perturber.

— Non, continu à m'appeler Light, tu es le seul autorisé à m'appeler comme ça.

— Light... souffle-t-il.

— Tu as voulu jouer Hope. Et tu sais qu'avec m-

— Je t'aime.

Son interruption accélère les battements de son cœur comme jamais. Il se redresse et l'embrasse à nouveau avant de poursuivre :

— Et si on se mariait ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Lightning en rigolant. Tu as peur de finir ta vie seul ? Tu m'as moi, tu sais ?

— C'est vrai, finit-il par dire, je n'ai pas besoin d'une alliance pour prouver que mon cœur t'appartient, je dois juste montrer les traces que tu me laisses quand on fait l'am-

— C'est bon n'en dit pas plus ! réplique-t-elle toute gênée.

— J'adore voir cette expression chez toi.

Il la prend dans ses bras et lui caresse la nuque pour à nouveau sentir son odeur de rose. Elle se cale dans le creux de son cou avant de conclure :

— D'accord pour le mariage. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, je ne veux pas avoir la tête remplie de préparatifs, je veux juste profiter de toi librement.

— Tu illumines ma vie, dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je suis ta lumière et tu es mon espoir. L'espoir d'un avenir radieux.

 **FIN**

Merci d'avoir lu I'm your Light, You're my Hope ! J'espère que cette fanfiction sur le couple LightningxHope vous a plu et vous a donné envie de rejouer au jeux, de regarder les films youtube ou encore d'écouter les bande sons des trois jeux.

C'est un couple que j'affectionne énormément et je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de cette fanfiction car je n'en ai trouvé que trop peu en français, la plupart sur ici, sur et quasiment pas sur wattpad (dont certaines n'étaient pas terminé en plus !). Frustrée que je suis, j'ai hésité mais estimant avoir assez de connaissance sur les trois jeux, je me suis lancée plus par "devoir amoureux" pour ce couple que par désir d'être absolument lu. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction et savoir qu'elle sera peut-être lu par des fans voulant une fiction sur ce couple des années après les derniers jeux, me rend suffisamment heureuse !

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Cerise3535 (sur Wattpad) qui était toujours présente et active pour donner son avis à chaque sortie de chapitre et dont les commentaires m'ont donné de la motivation et poussé à continuer cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout. Nous sommes toutes des Sophia ;)

Je ne sais pas si je referais une fanfiction sur ce couple. Peut être un jour mais pas tout de suite. Je suis allée là où je voulais avec eux et si je devais recommencer une histoire, elle serait plus dramatique ou avec plus d'action. Seul l'avenir nous le dira !

Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez à donner votre avis et si mon style d'écriture vous a plus, à vous abonner et commencer mes autres histoires sur Wattpad (mon profil : Anthea_Viki) ! Merci de votre lecture et à la prochaine !

Début de publication sur Wattpad le 30/01/18 - fin de publication le 01/03/18


End file.
